Charlotte Charlotte
by la doncella del viento
Summary: Treinta años pasaron, todos ya tienen su vida formada, y solo quedan recuerdos de los amores de la adolescencia, hasta que el hijo de Candy se enamora perdidamente de la hija de Terry, Charlotte. La historia de la nueva generación.
1. Capitulo uno: ¿Se repetirá la historia?

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>_

_ Primer Capitulo:_ ¿Se repetirá la historia?

_ Tranquilízate Candy, ya vendrán, seguro que ya llegaron a la estación_ Le indico Albert a su esposa que iba de un lado a otro en la sala.

_ Albert! Son nuestros hijos! como puedes estar tan tranquilo?_ Se sentó junto a él.

_ Porque Archie fue a buscarlo a la estación, pronto llegaran_ Tomo su mano.

Habían pasado unos treinta año desde el día en que Albert le confeso a Candy la verdadera identidad del bisabuelo William y del Príncipe de la Colina. Luego de haber salido durante dos años, Albert le pidió matrimonio, viajaron juntos por todo el mundo hasta que tuvieron que volver a Estados Unidos porque esperaban su primer hijo: Un pequeña llamada Rose. Tenía los ojos azules de su padre y era rubia como Candy, pero tenía el pelo lacio a diferencia de ella, era muy tranquila y estudiosa, amaba a los animales igual que Albert. Pasaron los años y el destino los sorprendió con una nueva niña a la que llamaron Sissi, tenía ojos verdes como Candy, cabellos dorados, era muy inteligente y sagaz, era tan traviesa como su madre. Y cinco años después tuvieron a Anthony Andrew White, tenía los ojos azules como el mar y los cabellos rubios y radiantes como el sol, amaba practicar cualquier tipo de deportes y también se le daba bien la jardinería, especialmente cuando se trataba de cultivar rosas.

Eran una familia muy feliz, los tres pequeños Andrew asistían al prestigioso Colegio San Pablo, en Inglaterra, junto los hijos de Archie y Annie, los mellizos Alistear y Maxime y el hijo adoptivo de Patty, Rhett.

_¡Allí están!_ Anuncio Candy emocionada, cuando un coche llego a sus jardines, sus dos hijos corrieron a abrazar a sus padres_ Tardaste una eternidad Archie, el próximo año iré yo a recibirlos_ Lo reprocho ella guiñándole un ojo.

_ Mi culpa no es encontrarme a Terrence en la estación y que él me relate toda su vida_ Se justificó.

Candy que besaba por vez número cuarenta a Anthony, le dirigió la mirada.

_¿Terry Grandchester?_

_ El mismo_

_¿Y cómo está su pequeña hija Charlotte?_ Pregunto Albert, mientras Rose le mostraba sus excelentes calificaciones.

_No muy bien, Susana ha muerto hace un tiempo y Terry no tiene tiempo para cuidarla, estudia en el colegio San Pablo, al parecer._ respondió él, nadie le dio más importancia al asunto.

_ Mama, a que no adivinas!Me aceptaron en equipo de basketball, de mi colegio!_ Comentaba Anthony emocionado mientras le mostraba su nueva camiseta con su nombre del equipo.

_Pero es no es lo más importante, he conseguido el record de la mejor calificación en el examen de ingreso a quinto año, noventa y seis sobre cien_ Se pavoneaba Rose.

_ Es una lástima que Sissi no esté aquí con nosotros_ Comento Maxime, Sissi había sido castigada por pasarle las respuestas a un compañero en un examen final, por lo cual la castigaron a pasar sus vacaciones en el Colegio de verano.

_ Sus travesuras me hacen recordar a alguien_ Comento Annie mientras reprochaba a Candy con la mirada.

_ Bueno, no fue la única, Stear también tiene que pasar las vacaciones allí_ Acoto Anthony_ Uno de sus inventos casi vuela el colegio_

Todos rieron, era muy parecido a su tío, su trágica muerte aconteció a un minuto de silencio en la memoria de los presentes, si Stear estuviera allí, sería muy diferente el panorama. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos sacaran de su mente a la guerra y prestaran atención a la persona que se hacía presente.

_ ¡Terry! _ Exclamo Candy al ver al actor con su hija en la puerta de su domicilio.

_ Pasa Terry pasa_ Fue a saludarlo Albert calurosamente_ Oh Charlotte que hermosa que estas hoy_

Era una pequeña muy parecida a Terry, los cabellos largos y marrones y sus ojos azules como el mar, era bastante tímida a diferencia de él, no tenía amigos en el colegio, tal vez había sido un retroceso social luego de la muerte de su madre.

_ Charlotte ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto el pequeño Anthony, cuando entraron a la sala, él se paró de su asiento nervioso y miro a la castaña.

_ Oh Terry que agradable verte_ Dijeron Archie, Patty y Annie al verlo.

_ Candy, siento el atrevimiento, pero Charlotte olvido devolverle un libro a Anthony_ Se disculpó él.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a los dos jóvenes.

_¿Ustedes se conocen?_ Pregunto Maxime en tono de burla, Anthony, el hermoso Anthony Andrew White del colegio San Pablo le había prestado atención a Charlotte, la tímida niña que solo vivía para leer? Eso sí que era una novedad.

_ Sí en efecto Maxime, es una gran amiga mía_ Le respondió él, aunque en cierto punto no era cierto, la había visto en la biblioteca una vez, buscando un libro para estudiar y aprobar botánica, el rubio le presto su ejemplar sobre platas.

Charlotte lo miro unos instantes y le entrego el libro. Maxime se mordió el labio, no le hacía mucha gracia es que él se figara en otra joven que no fuera ella.

_ ¿Estas celosa, Max?_ Le pregunto Rhett.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

Rose levanto los ojos de su libro y sonrió al oír su charla  
>_ Vamos ni que Anthony fuera tan lindo, míralo a Rhett, él si que es digno de admirar_ Comento ella, mientras el muchacho se ponía colorado.<p>

Y era cierto Rhett O´Brian era un chico para admirar su belleza, sus cabellos castaño oscuro, y sus ojos negros brillantes, sin mencionar esa hermosa sonrisa con esos hoyitos que se le formaban.

_ Y no es la única que lo nota, me refiero a Carla Leagan_

Las sonrisas de los cuatro niños se transformaron en una mueca de asco al oir ese nombre.

_ No me hables de esa zorra_ Dijo Rhett, la odiaba tanto a ella y a su grupo de amigas en especial a su primo Theo Leagan hijo de Eliza Leagan y sobrino de Neil Leagan.

Maxime acaricio sus largos cabellos castaños con una expresión como si acabara de tragar veneno, entre cerro sus ojos miel para tratar de olvidar a Carla, como la odiaba, había hecho toda su vida imposible, siempre. Fugazmente pasaron por su memoria imagines del primer día que la conoció, Carla tenía una nueva radio donde escuchaba todo el día música con sus amigas. El motor del aparato se recalentó y ella comenzó a hacer un escándalo, Maxime se acercó para reparar el aparato, hecho que se concretó unos minutos después, desde ese día Carla se indignó y comento que esas habilidades eran propias de un muchacho.

Rose tomo su mano, sabia en lo que su amiga pensaba y sabía lo que le dolía ese recuerdo.

_ Hey Charlotte, eres nueva en el San Pablo no es cierto? No te vi en muchas ocaciones_ Se dirigio Rose a ella, Rose era como Candy tenia el don de que todos se sintieran especiales cuando ella les hablaba.

Charlotte sonrio he hizo que Anthony y Rhett la miraran mas de cerca, era muy bella y mas cuando sonreia. Ese gesto no paso desapercivido para sus amigas.

_ Si, solo he cursado el ultimo mes_ Respondio ella.

Rhett se le acerco un poco a ella.

_ Bueno pues, este año puedes juntarte con nosotros, yo soy Rhett O´Brian, señorita Grandchester es un placer coocerla _ Beso su mano, Rhett era encantador he irresistible para cualquier mujer, pero sus amigos que ya lo conocian bastante les parecia ridiculo las cosas que él podia llegar a hacer para conquistar a una dama.

_ Puedes dejar la formalidad, dime Charlotte_

Anthony la miraba de reojo, no sabia porque pero realmente ella le atraia y el no entendia el porque, podia ser sus sedosos cabellos negros, o tal vez sus hermosos ojos azules, pero habia algo más en ella algo que tenia diferente a todas. Se le quedo observando unos segundos sin seguir el hilo de la convesarcion, Rose fue quien lo volvio a la realidad.

_ Qué opinas Anthony?_ Pregunto su hermana, lo conoci muy bien y se habia dado cuenta de las intenciones del joven_ Sobre ir a al centro esta tarde_

_ Rose, sabes que papa me compro las entradas para ir a ver los Chicago Bulls, esta tarde_ Se negó él.

_ Vamos Anthony, debes venir, aunque sea un rato _ Le suplico Maxime.

El carraspeo, no le hacia mucha gracia perderse su partido, pero despues de todo la idea le atraia estaria con sus amigos, libres, sin las hermanas corrienlos para castigarlos, podrian hacer lo que quisieran.

_ Esta bien, iré._ Respondio_ Tu iras Charlotte?

Charlotte, lo miro unos segundos y le contesto.

_ Agradezco su invitacion, pero esta tarde estare ocupada, nos veremos en el Colegio San Pablo, fue un placer conocerlos_ Se despidio ella.

_ El placer fue todo nuestro señorita Grandchester, espero que en lo que continua del verano, tengamos el gusto de verla_ Fue Rose quien la despidio tan cordialmente.

_ Aceptare gustosa la invitacion_ Respondio ella.

Charlotte fue a buscar a su padre, Anthony pensó que si la invitacion era mas que simple cortesia, parecia que a todos les habia caido muy bien la joven, pero si no iban a poder contactarla en el verano, asi que se escuso en buscar mas agua para el té, corriendo fue a su cuarto y agarro lapiz y papel y bajo las escaleras tratando de alcanzar a la muchacha.

_ Hey Charlotte_ La llamo. Ella se giro al verlo y sonrio.

_ ¿Qué sucede Anthony?_

_ Toma_ Le entrego el papel con su direccion escrita_ Por si quieres venir algun dia a visitarnos, solo escribeme.

_ Por supuesto que lo hare, adios Anthony_

Anthony entro a su casa, fue a la cocina a buscar agua para el té, y se encontro con su hermana mayor.

_ Yo te vi Anthony, acaso te estas enamorando?_ Río ella.

_ Rose, por favor, no digas estupideces, solo queria darle nuestra direccion para que un dia me viniera, digo, nos viniera a visitar_ Balbuceo él nervioso.

_La pregunta que te haré, sera si se repetirá la historia_ Dijo ella en un tono misterioso. Su hermano la miro confundido.

_¿Qué historia?

_ ¿Acaso no sabias que nuestra madre casi se casa con Terry, el padre de Charlotte? Mi pregunta sera si el amor de los Grandchester y los White, volverá a vivir_

* * *

><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

¡Bienvenidos Candy Candy fans!

Antes de nada he de hare una serie de **aclaraciones** básicas sobre la historia.

Charlotte Charlotte, sucede treinta años después del ultimo capitulo de la serie (termino la segunda guerra mundial) Pensé que era imposible que Terry y Candy no se volvieran a ver nunca mas, pero no era muy probable que su amor volviera a florecer, entonces vi a sus hijos, sus hijos si podrían enamorarse del otro y el amor de los Grandchester y los White podría volver a arder. No se preocupen obviamente mas adelante en la historia, habrá algún recuerdo de amores pasados. Pero me centrare especialmente en la nueva generación.

Decir que, por supuesto, nada me pertenece, a excepción de los nuevos personajes. Y los personajes de siempre tratare de hacerlos fiel a lo que nos mostro esta maravillosa serie. Si no es así, siempre podes comentármelo: acepto críticas constructivas con los brazos abiertos.

Y sobre todo, ya sabes que un review anima a un escritor, le hace consciente de la aceptación de su obra y le empuja a seguir escribiendo para todos aquellos que le siguen.

*LDV*


	2. Capitulo dos: Soy una rosa marchita

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>_

_****Segundo capitulo: Soy una rosa marchita._

Los días de verano, pasaban volando, las hojas verdes ya se estaban preparando para cambiar de color, las sombrillas de sol y los sombreros se estaban preparando para ser cambiados por bufandas y gorros de lana, y los jóvenes en edad escolar se preparaban para cambiar sus pasatiempos favoritos por horas interminables de estudio.

_Anthony, ven tienes una carta!_ Lo llamo Candy.

Anthony estaba regando sus rosas blancas con sumo cuidado, cuando la oyó, pensó "Debe ser de Charlotte" y salió corriendo emocionado a leerla.

_ Lávate las manos ante, que están llenas de tierra o ensuciaras tu carta, hijo_ Le indico Albert.

La abrió y arrugo la nariz, sintió una desilusión, era una carta de Stear que le comentaba como iban sus vacaciones de en el Colegio de Verano con Sissi.

_ No te vez contento Anthony_ Comento Candy.

_ Tal vez porque estaba esperando otra carta_ Dijo perspicaz Rose. Él la fulmino con la mirada.

_Algo nos están ocultando_ Se dio cuenta su madre por las miradas cómplices entre ambos_ En poco tiempo empezaran las clases, si les parece bien, podríamos ir hoy a comprar los materiales_

Cambiaron sus ropas casuales por algo más elegante y se dirigieron al centro.

Había mucha gente allí, niños que miraban maravillados las vidrieras llenas de cosas y pedían cuanta cosa veían, padres que contaban cada centavo que les quedaba y vendedores con sonrisas amables que mostraban sus mejores productos para deslumbrar al público.

Había locales con estanterías llenas de libro que llegaban hasta el techo, uno nunca sabía dónde terminaba ni como alcanzaban los vendedores los libros que estaban a mayor altura, pastelerías con los más suculentos olores, llenas de dulces y chocolates, las tiendas de uniforme donde podías encontrar el tuyo sea cual sea tu institución y las librerías llenas de los útiles, miles de lápices de colores, plumas con trazo fino y con trazo grueso, papeles brillantes entre infinidades de cosas

_ Es hermoso el centro de Chicago en esta época_ Decía Candy_ Rose, querida, pásame la lista de útiles de Sissi, yo me encargare de comprárselos, ustedes vayan tranquilos a elegir los suyos_

Pero antes de que pudieran entrar en el local una voz melosa y chillona hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nunca a los cuatro.

_ Mira quien tenemos aquí, Candy_ Era imposible no reconocer el tono insoportable de la voz de Eliza. Estaba con su hijo Theo, no era muy parecido a ella, era alto, flaco, con cabellos negros, lo único que tenia de su madre era el brillo satánico en sus ojos marrones.

_ Hola Eliza, entre tanta gente no te había visto_ La saludo ella.

_ Veo que Sissi no está con ustedes, seguro debe ser tan desobediente como tú, y aquí están los otros_ Se dirigió a los hermanos_ Rose y Anthony, eres tan descarada Candy, ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de la persona que asesinaste_

Candy entrecerró los ojos un poco, podía soportar todos los insultos de Eliza, pero ese, ese le partía el alma. Albert miro a su esposa unos segundos.

_ Eliza cuéntame cómo anda tu marido, hace años que te casaste con él y jamás lo hemos conocido, porque no vienen un día a cenar a nuestra casa?_ Corría el rumor, el rumor de que el hijo de Eliza era adoptado, algo que ella no podía permitir, ya que nadie conocía a su esposo.

_ Está en un viaje de trabajo_ Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Candy lo miro agradecida a Albert, la conocía tanto, sabía que cosas la ponían mal, que cosas le alegraban.

_ Es tan molesta como su odioso hijo Theo y como su sobrina caprichosa, Carla_ Hizo una mueca de asco Rose mientras decía eso.

_ Hija no los juzgues sin conocerlos, tal vez son buena gente_ La reprocho Candy, Albert miro a su esposa divertido.

_Estas diciendo, ¿Qué los Leagan son buenas personas?_ Levanto un ceja, nadie que los hubiera conocido por más de un día podía decir que ellos eran personas amigables.

Los cuatro rieron por la forma en que Albert la dijo, aunque sabían muy bien que tenía razón.

_Podría ir a hablar con mis amigas, las he visto que se han ido a la tienda de libros_ Pidió Rose.

_ Si mama, vamos a la librería, necesito cambiar mi ejemplar de el "El cuidado de las Rosas" el anterior está muy gastado y lleno de tierra_ Puntualizo Anthony, era uno de sus libros favoritos, el manual perfecto para cuidar cualquier tipo de rosa en cualquier temperatura. Lo tenía desde el día que había preguntado quien era Anthony Brower Ardley, a todos se les iluminaba el rostro al hablar del muchacho, hasta que relataban la parte de su muerte, las personas a las que había interrogado, que no eran unas pocas, sobre el joven, no podían evitar que una lagrima de recuerdos recorriera sus mejillas.

Su tío Archie al terminar de relatar los momentos vividos con su primo que tanto captaba el interés del muchacho, le obsequio, tal vez el objeto más valioso que él tenía y el mejor regalo que le habrían hecho al niño, entre sus libros había una rosa marchita, amarillenta, y que carecía de belleza con el pese de la muerte y el pasar de los años.

Pero sin importarle eso, Anthony fue más allá, esa rosa, había sido plantada con el placer, había sido cuidada con el sacrificio y la había visto crecer con cariño.

__ Esa fue la última rosa que él pudo plantar_ _Le explico Archie con un nudo en la garganta mientras tocaba suavemente uno de sus pétalos marchitos_ _No hay día en mi vida en que no lo recuerde y no lo extrañe, sé que nunca encontrare una rosa como las que él cultivaba pero sigo buscando__

Él había extraído un poco de polen que todavía quedaban en esa flor, había invertido todo su tiempo de las vacaciones de ese año para que salga algo de la tierra, el día que se despertó y vio ese brote verde en el medio de su jardín, fue una felicidad absoluta.

Pero no pienses que el hijo de Candy era idéntico al primer amor de ella, físicamente podría decirse que tenían un gran parecido, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos verdes. Además compartían el amor por cultivar rosas y al talento para hacerlo, podríamos decir que ambos eran educados, inteligentes y valientes. Pero fuera de eso no había una idea tan equivocada como la que Anthony Ardley fuera igual a Anthony Brower.

El primero era perspicaz, estratégico y le buscaba la lógica a cual actitud del ser humano. El segundo era detallista, intuitivo y en su vida había pensado que buscar el porqué a todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero había algo más en el hijo de Candy, había algo aun que ni el entendía que era. Eran esos comentarios irónicos e hirientes hacia los demás, eran ese momento en donde él se sorprendía que estuviera pensando maneras para molestar a Theo Leagan sin piedad, había algo aún más.

Tal vez sería porque la combinación de amor y bondad desmedida de Candy y Albert provocaba en él el interés por la apatía y el desprecio. Podría ser que convivir con sus hermanas tan puras de alma le incitaba a pasar las noches de insomnio pensando por qué la mayoría de las personas tenían el corazón podrido.

Le asustaba lo que podía llegar a hacer él para obtener lo que quisiera, dejando lo ético y lo moral aun lado. Le asustaba que no pudiera encajar en la bondad pura y verdadera de sus seres queridos, él no podía sentir amor sin preguntarse a que se debía, él no podía ser bueno con la gente sin motivo alguno, simplemente no podía. Le asustaba no poder hacer honor a su nombre.

En esas épocas pensaba que simplemente esas anomalías en su carácter se debían a que siempre le había divertido buscarle un motivo a los sentimientos y al estar acostumbrado a cuestionar todo, también cuestionaba su humanidad y su compasión por los demás.

Pero aunque se mintiera diciendo eso, Anthony en el fondo sabia que no era más que una rosa marchita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

__ No pensé que tendría tantos review en el primer capitulo, muchas gracias! Me alegra que les interesa la historia.

En fin, con este capitulo quería demostrarles que nuestro nuevo Anthony no es una copia del otro, se parece en varios aspectos pero en muchos otros se diferencia. Claro que como cualquier Anthony fan quería que sea idéntico al original, pero la historia seria predecible: Charlotte se enamora de él porque es encantador se casan y tienen un hijo que es la combinación entre Terry y Anthony, osea el hombre perfecto. Pero vamos a complicar un poco las cosas.

Qué si la historia se tratara solo sobre la nueva generación? En parte sí, se centrara mas en ellos, pero no se preocupen cuando los hijos vayan al colegio San Pablo, los adultos se harán las suyos. O cree que Terry dejara que Charlotte sea la única que se pueda enamorar de un Ardley.

Hoy les presente a Anthony, en los siguientes ya les tocara a los demás.

Y sobre todo, ya sabes que un review anima a un escritor, le hace consciente de la aceptación de su obra y le empuja a seguir escribiendo para todos aquellos que le siguen.

*LDV*


	3. Capitulo tres: Quítate la mascara

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlotte Charlotte<em>**

**_Tercer capitulo: Quítate la mascara_**

Anthony se dirijo casi por instinto a la sección de plantas y flores, se tumbó en el suelo para empezar leyendo los títulos de los libros de más abajo, había infinidades de tomos sobre distintas cosas, jamás encontraría el que él buscaba ya que los niños en esa época agarraban un libro y lo dejaban en cualquier lado, los empleados ni se molestaban en ordenarlos ya que sabían que vendrían más jovencitos a desordenarlos otra vez.

Había sobre hongos venenosos, plantas carnívoras enormes y hasta sobre algas que vivían hasta 120 años, pero no había nada sobre rosas hasta el momento.

_Hola Anthony_ Reconoció el tono de voz Maxime.

La miro unos segundos, estaba cargada de libros sobre mecánica e inventos.

_Hola Max, como estas?_

_ Bien, estaba comprando libros para mí y para Stear, este año haremos el invento del siglo_ Su mirada se dirigió a ningún punto en particular, imaginándose con su hermano a altas horas de la madrugada trabajando.

Antony esbozo medio sonrisa, le gustaba mucho que Maxime se mostrara tal cual era, cuando hablaba de inventos se le hacía una sonrisa en el rostro irresistible.

Maxime era todo lo contrario a Anthony, se esforzaba en esconder su lado bueno, su inteligencia, su habilidad con los inventos, su buen humor, por alguna razón que todos desconocían se escondía en una máscara de superficialidad, donde solo le importaba si sus cabellos estaban bien cepillados y sus uñas prolijamente pintadas. Una máscara donde la desgracia y la dicha ajena le resbalaba como gotas de lluvia donde solo le importaba ella misma, con ella puesta su felicidad solo en que la lista de los chicos a quienes le rompió el corazón sea larga, con esa mascara todos la admiraban, pero Rose, Stear, Sissi, Rhett y Anthony que conocían lo que había debajo de ella y por esa razón aborrecen ese disfraz a que usaba ya que sabían que la usaba cuando algo le causaba un miedo irracional.

Maxime, era completa, esa era la palabra, era hermosa, no cabía duda, sus largos cabellos dorados, su cuerpo perfecto y sus ojos amarillos, además de sus facciones que parecían taladas por ángeles. Era muy simpática, generosa e inteligente, era muy segura de sí misma por eso Anthony no comprendía porque sus cambios de actitud repentinamente.

_Anthony! ¿Como estas? ¡Me alegra tanto verte!_ Carla se aproximó a saludar al muchacho, no era que sintiera algún interés por él, pero al ser uno de los más bellos del colegio y al tener un importante apellido, era bueno para ella relacionarse con gente así.

_Hola Carla, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y a mí no me desagrada completamente verte_ Maxime rio un poco cohibida detrás de él_ Lo que si te recuerdo que me llamo Anthony y si no te gusta ese nombre puedes decirme Theodore, que es mi segundo nombre_

Carla ser mordió el labio y miro a Maxime, que se escondía detrás del joven con desprecio.

_¿Qué haces con esta mosca muerta?_

Anthony tomo sin que Carla se diera cuenta la mano a su amiga, y luego de pensarlo una décima de segundo rio.

_ Carla, Carla, Carla pensé que ya entrando a tu tercer año en el colegio San Pablo dejarías de usar la tercer persona para referirte a ti misma, y en segundo lugar, no te considero como una mosca muerta, desde mi punto de vista serias más un mosquito molesto, si quieres que usemos bichos como ejemplo y por ultimo debo decirte que la pregunta está mal formulada, tu viniste a saludarme no yo a ti, en todo caso la pregunta sería que hace la mosca muerta, o en tu caso el mosquito molesto aquí_ El desprecio y el desagrado en que casi escupió esas palabras, Carla chillo y se perdió de vista cuando doblo de pasillo.

Maxime lo miraba Anthony con una mezcla de admiración, agradecimiento y una pizca de temor, jamás lo había visto así, nunca había herido los sentimientos de nadie él en su presencia.

_ No debiste tratarla así_ Lo reprocho ella.

_ Ella no debió tratarte así_

Su amiga carraspeo. Y le hizo una confesión de la que Anthony jamás se olvidara.

_ Yo no debí ser así, no debo ser tan cobarde, seguramente eso lo herede de mi madre, la veo y se me ponen los pelos de punta, todavía recuerdo lo que paso el primer día en el Colegio San Pablo_ Se echó a llorar en los brazos del joven.

Anthony por un segundo no supo que hacer, conocía a la Maxime orgullosa inteligente y graciosa, también conocía a la que era superficial y fría, pero esta era una nueva faceta de ella.

Ella seguía llorando, entonces él se acercó y susurro en su oído: "Quítate la máscara y destrúyela para siempre" Ella lo miro un poco confundida.

_No es tan fácil_

_ Olvida, olvida todo_ Le indico todavía sin apartarse_ Vamos te invitare una taza de chocolate caliente y si quieres unos bizcochos de nuez

Maxime sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Espera debemos pagar este libro, antes de ir_ Y le entrego el ejemplar del libro de rosas que él estaba buscando_ Te lo pensaba regalar para tu cumple años, pero si no te lo doy ahora estarás toda la semana hasta que tus padres tengan que meterte por la fuerza en el barco a Londres_

Anthony se sorprendió que alguien que no sea de su círculo íntimo familiar lo conociera tanto.

_Gracias Max, gracias

_Sabía que te encantaría!

_No te agradezco por eso, te agradezco por conocerme tanto_ Beso su mano, haciendo que la piel pálida de ella se volvieran un rojo intenso y murmuraba un debí: No hay de qué.

Anthony conocía a las personas con solo un vistazo, era un muy buen observador, conocía el punto débil de sus enemigos, mejor que ellos mismos y conocía los anhelos más secretos de sus allegados. Sabía que pequeño gesto de él podía hacer que Maxime tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro todo el día, conocía exactamente los detalles de las cosas que le molestaban a Sissi, él sabía que desde la primera vez que la vio Stear había quedado enamorado perdidamente de Rose solo observando con suma atención los gestos de él, estaba seguro de que Carla sentía algo por Rhett y que Theo moría por estar con su hermana del medio. Sus observaciones iban más allá de lo común, presentía que su tío Archie alguna vez había estado enamorado de su madre y todavía sentía algo más que afecto familiar por ella, también le parecía que cuando el padre de Charlotte miraba a Candy se le detuviera el corazón. Ese punto de su personalidad era lo que más le gustaba a Anthony, él sentía que tenía un don.

Pero con Charlotte era diferente, tal vez por eso le atraía, ella era tan trasparente no tenía nada que ocultar, eso le fascinaba de ella, ¿Fascinaba? En que rayos estaba pensando? Recién la conocía, pero había algo de ella que se le hacía irresistible al joven.

_Anthony, vamos a tomar chocolate caliente, yo invito los bizcochos de nuez _ Llego Maxime que había ido a la caja a pagar los libros. Estaba bastante cargada y por educación su amigo le pidió permiso para que él cargara sus libros, ya se imaginan la felicidad de la joven ante ese gesto.

_ No, no puedo permitir eso, yo te invite a ti y si piensas pagar algo, mejor ni vengas_ Respondió él.

Maxime estaba simplemente deslumbrada, aunque Anthony siempre era todo un caballero con ella, pero solo con ella y con sus hermanas se comportaba así las otras chicas le eran indiferente, o eso creía ella.

Que Maxime estaba enamorada de él, estaba ya sabido, pero Anthony era el único que no lo notaba, seria porque siempre lo había tratado igual, ya que siempre lo había amado, seria porque no podría llegar a pensar en salir con su prima o seria que conocía los peligros de salir con una gran amiga y perderla, y prefería ser indiferente a su amor antes de perder su amistad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

Prender la computadora y encontrarse con tantos nuevos comentarios es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta semana, nunca pensé que la historia tendría tanta aceptación.

Primero aclarare algo** Candy no le sera infiel a Albert **en ningún momento de la historia, pero como ya sabemos Terrence siempre encuentra el momento perfecto para ponerse a pensar: Quiero recuperar a Candy. Y complica todo (sin ofender a las Terry-Fans). Pero no Candy JAMAS le seria infiel a su Príncipe de la Colina. Por favor no piensen que soy una obsesionada con esta pareja y que quiero que terminen juntos, es mas al principio la aborrecía, luego me intereso bastante debo admitir y termino aborreciendola mas que antes, aunque Terry se gano un lugar en mi corazón también. Soy una Anthony-fan siempre, al respecto comento que había un comentario que pedía que escriba sobre Candy y Anthony, bueno cuando esta novela tome su curso comenzara a hacerlo. Ademas amo a Albert y jamas le haría algo así, ellos seguirán juntos y felices.

Una explicaccion rápida por si alguno le quedo algún cavo suelto: Rose, Sissi (que esta castigada a pasar sus vacaciones en el colegio de verano) y Anthony son los hijos de Candy y Albert, Charlotte es la hija de Terry y Susana (que esta muerta) Stear (que esta castigado tambien a pasar sus vacaciones en el colegio de verano)y Maxime son mellizos que les encanta inventar cosas y son hijos de Archie y Annie, Rhett es el hijo adoptivo de Patty, Carla es la hija de Neil y Theo es el hijo de Eliza.

En este capitulo quiero mostrar que Maxime tiene una parte débil y que Anthony la va a ayudar a superarla. También me gustaría puntualizar en el hecho que Anthony no es malo, no es que tiene un demonio escondido en él, es observador, calculador y frío, pero al estar rodeado con gente tan noble y buena esas cualidades lo hacen sentir incomodo. Digamos que si esto fuera Harry Potter Anthony B. A. iría a Hufllepuff o a Gryffindor, Anthony A. W. abria ido a Slytherin (que por cierto el segundo nombre de él lo puse en honor a Theodore Nott) o capaz a Ravenclaw.

Les voy anticipando que sí habrá un trió amorosos Charlotte-Anthony-Maxime. Por qué Anthony se toma tantas molestias por Maxime? Porque cuando la vio llorar, vio que ella también necesitaba alguien que le de todos los gustos y le sonría siempre ademas de que se siento muy alagado por el presente de la joven, pero por él momento el no siente nada por ella ademas de un amor de amigo, por el momento, aunque por supuesto le parece muy linda.

Uff perdon por escribir una nota tan larga, pero quería dejar algunas cosas en claro.

Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten no mas, si tienen alguna critica díganla no mas, y si quieren decir que les gusto el capitulo sepan que a alguien del otro lado de la pantalla hicieron feliz.

Bueno me despido por lo que seria hoy. Sueñen con Anthony, Terry o con Albert (aunque si quieren soñar con el nuevo Anthony también se los presto)

*LDV*


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Todos podemos jugar

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>  
><em>

_Cuarto Capitulo: Todos podemos jugar._

Anthony y Maxime se encontraron con Rose que maldecía a los Leagan porque cuando trato de buscar a sus amigas ya no estaban.

Entraron a una confitería, que estaba llena de estudiantes reunidos que reían disfrutando su última semana de libertar, había olor a chocolate y pasteles recién hechos, era bastante pequeña pero era muy acogedora.

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana desde donde se veía la avenida principal del centro, estaba llena de gente, a pesar de que era un día horrible, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes y había mucha humedad, además de un viento fresco, más de uno tenía un abrigo ligero puesto y había algunas personas que hasta llevaban paraguas.

_ Extraño a Sissi, tengo tantas cosas por contarle! No puedo esperar a verla_ Comento Maxime, ella era su mejor amiga, siempre estaban juntas_ Ella es la pizca de diversión que tiene nuestro grupo, es inteligente, acida, irónica

_Insoportable_ Terminaron los hermanos a la vez la frase.

_En varios puntos si_ Los tres rieron_ Pero se la extraña, como a Staer aunque debo admitir que gozo siendo hija única_

_Y nosotros gozamos despertarnos sin los gritos de Sissi_ Hablo Rose que en Colegio San Pablo compartían habitación y siempre se escuchaban las quejas de Sissi por no encontrar una de sus botas, su peine o hasta su mochila.

_Que optativas elegirán este año? Yo me iniciaré por jardinería y me inscribiré en el equipo de animadoras_ Saco el tema Maxime, si Anthony hubiera prestado un mínimo de atención, se hubiera dado cuenta que lo hacía para estar más tiempo con él, Anthony desde su primer año allí hacia jardinera, en esas instancias ya casi daba las clases, y ahora que estaba entre los titulares del equipo de baloncesto, pasaba mucho tiempo con las animadoras, un grupo de americanas que querían imitar a las porritas de la NBA.

_ Yo me inclinare nuevamente por debate y me siento atraida por Ciencias Politicas, tu Anthony que elegiras? O es una pregunta casi retorica? Dejame adivinar, Jardineria, Baloncesto y Equitacion?_

Pero él muchacho no respondio, tenia la mirada fija en la avenida, le habia parecido ver a alguien, dejo unas monedas en la mesa, su bebida a medio terminar y se fue estrepitamente.

Las dos jovenes lo miraron estupefactas, pero él ni se molesto en oir sus preguntas y sus reproches.

La habia visto, habia visto a Charlotte con un vestido blanco que resaltaba el color de sus ojos zafiro.

_ Hola Charlotte, que sorpresa verte!_ Trato de que parezca un encuentro casual.

Chalotte lo miro he hizo una mueca de molestia, que al instante cambio por una sonrisa falsa.

_ Hola Anthony que gusto verte! Como estas?_ Pero él no le respondio se le quedo mirando unos instantes y ella comprendio porque la hacia_ Hey, te crees el unico de poder jugar tu juego.

Anthony estaba confundido y fruncio el seño, de que estaba hablando?.

_ Tu te jacteas de conocer a las personas muy bien no es cierto?_ Le pregunto ella, Anthony asintio con arrogancia_ Pues sí, es verdad, eres un observador con mucho talento, pero te has equivocado tanto conmigo.

Él la observo unos segundos, la Charlotte que habia conocido el otro día, timida, dulce y fragil, parecia haber desaparecido, pero el problema era que esta le atraia aun más.

Se acerco a una distancia conciderablemente corta y susurro en su oído.

_¿Quién eres Charlotte?¿Por qué no te muestras tal como eres?¿Qué escondes? _ Esos interrogantes en su adolescencia serian las dudas que atormentarian la cabeza de Anthony dia y noche.

_ La gente tarde o temprano siempre te traiciona querido Anthony, por eso prefiero mostrarme trasnparente para que la gente no se interese en mi, porque después de todo, solo quieren tus secretos, y aunque no lo creas soy más opaca que tu.

Él joven carraspeo y sonrio de medio lado.

_ Pero me lo estas contando_

_ Te lo estoy contando porque se que no seras capaz de decirselo a nadie_

_ ¿Por qué estas tan segura? Tu no me conoces_

Charlotte lo miro y sonrio, pero no eran esas sonrisas dulces de ella llenas de amor, era una sonrisa maliciosa creada con veneno y alimentada con egoismo. Se acerco más a el.

_ Se que te atraigo Anthony, te atraigo porque tengo toda la belleza que tiene tu hermana Sissi pero no tengo que ir alardeandola para que se den cuenta, te atraigo porque poseo la inteligencia de Rose pero no debo demostrarlo con aparecer siempre entre los primeros promedios porque la gente ya lo tiene por sabido, te atraigo porque aunque te insulte con el odio de Carla siempre caere bien parada y especialmente te atraigo porque yo no pretendo nada contigo, al contrario de Maxime , ahor Andley deberia decirte que tu no eres el unico que puede jugar este juego _

Antes de que él pueda reaccionar a responder algo, ella se perdio entre la gente.

_ En lo ultimo te equivocas tanto Charlotte, note como me mirabas, ya veremos que pasa en el San Pablo_ Dijo triunfante mientras se dirigia a buscar a su hermana y a Maxime.

_ Vamos Anthony querido despiertate_ Eran las dulces palabras de Candy que lo trataban de despertar_ Te traje chocolate caliente y bizcochos de nuez.

El delicioso aroma de su desayuno fue por lo que lo hizo abrir uno de sus ojos. Todavia era de noche, estaban en New York habian viajado los cuatro, porque ese día los dos hermanos partirian a Inglaterra.

_ Apurate Anthony! Necesito pasar por la pasteleria no he recordado que pronto seria el cumple años de Sissi y en Londres no le podre comprar nada que le guste!_ Era Rose quien lo aturdia con sus quejas, estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, el río agriamente al ver su aspecto, su cabellos lacios y perfectos, estaba con un toque electricos y desordenados, su vestido carmesí estaba muy arrugado, todavia no llevaba sus botas blancas puestas, sin comentar que tenia medias diferentes.

_ Ya se que estoy hermosa amado hermano mio, pero no debes decirmelo _ Contesto con sarcasmo ella, ambos estaban medio atontados por la hora, pero su hermano sintio la necesidad de decirle a su hermana que ese estilo le sentaba mucho mejor que el que siempre llevaba.

_Deberias estar asi mas amenudo, es mas relajado, a mi me gusta _ Le dijo él, Rose asintio sorprendida_ Ahora dejame cambiarme.

Cuando se saco su camisón sintió el frío le recorría el cuerpo, ese frío le recordaba a Londres.  
>Se quedo sentado en su cama a medio vestir, mirando a ningún sitio en particular y pensando en nada. Tratando de que sus ojos no se cierren.<br>_Anthony vistete, llegaremos tarde_ Era su padre el que lo llamo, estaba radiante como si hubieran sido las tres de la tarde.  
>_ Papa no quiero ir al San Pablo_ Albert miro a su hijo y se sentó en su cama.<br>_No queremos dirás_ Agrego Rose que los había oído hablando y se sentó a los pies de su padre.  
>_Queremos estudiar en una escuela de Chicago, que regresemos todos los días a casa y siempre estemos con ustedes, y sin esas insoportables monjas, queremos vivir en América donde todos los días sale el sol_ Declaro Anthony duramente.<br>_Lo que hermano quiere decir es que es una tortura estar lejos de ustedes, los extrañamos mucho y las cartas no nos satisfacen del todo_ Trato Rose de endulzar las palabras hostiles del muchacho.  
>Albert los miro a los dos con una mirada que reflejaba cuanto los amaba.<br>_Y supongo que piensan que nosotros no los extrañamos_ Los dos se miraron nunca habían pensado que a sus padres también les costaba separarse de ellos_ Pero nos verán mas pronto de lo que creen, les prometo_ Les giño un ojo.  
>_ Dinos padre, dinos_ Rogaron ambos como si fueran dos pequeños encaprichados con un juguete.<br>_Si se los digo su madre me matara_ Y se fue cuando escucharon a Candy que le le pedía que vaya subiendo sus pertenencias al auto.  
>_ Odio volver al San Pablo, es tan estricto y aburrido_ Le dijo Anthony a su hermana.<br>Ella lo miro unos segundos y dijo en voz muy baja.  
>_ Este año va a estar Charlotte eso será interesante, por lo menos para ti_<br>El niño abrió los ojos, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua en su cabeza ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan disentería cuando le gustaba alguien? No pero gustaba? A él no le gustaba Charlotte o eso quería creer.  
>_ Eres mi hermano y te conozco vi como la miras, como le hablas y se que cuando estas mucho tiempo tildado estas pensando en ella, el otro dìa en Chicago la viste y saliste de la confitería como si se estuviera incendiando, solo te pidió que seas mas discreto, Máxime siente algo por ti, y no quiero que sufra_ Le pidió su hermana, ella apreciaba tanto a la pequeña que no podía permitir que tuviera un mal de amores pero tampoco podía obligarlo a Anthony a estar con ella.<br>_No es verdad, solo somos amigos_ Se negó a creer que Máxime estaba enamorada de él_ Rose, no se claramente lo que siento por Chalotte, es tan diferente por lo que siento por Max.  
>_ ¿ Qué sientes por ambas Anthony?_<br>_ Con Charlotte siento que deseo poseería, estar todo el siempre con ella, poder compartir sus secretos y sus dolores y por Max quiero protegería de todos, mataría a alguien que le haga daño, la amo profundamente y me percato se su belleza pero hay algo que falta y no es química por que hay bastante chispa entre nosotros_ El muchacho se quedo pensativo si la amaba tanto y le encantaba pasar todo el dìa con ella, porque no le pedía de ser la novia?  
>_ Porque entre medio de ambos esta Charlotte alguien que quieres conocer a fondo y tenes de que la lastimes, con catorce años tienes una vida muy retorcida_<br>Su hermano hasta rio y se paso una mano por sus cabellos, amaba tener esa confianza con su hermana, lo cual era poco comun entre los chicos de su edad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en la oscuridad del cuarto, disfrutando la compania del otro por unos minutos, esa compania se perderia cuando volvieran al San Pablo, porque la monjas trataban de hacer lo posible porque los varones y las mujeres no se junten.

_ Vamos chicos, se nos hace tarde_ Entro Candy a avisarles mientras tomaba las manos de ambos y las besaba_ Son lo mas hermoso que me paso en mi vida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

__Son lectoras complicadas ustedes, miren mi idea principal era que Terry y Candy se hicieran muy amigos y que el confunda sus sentimientos hacia ella, no les quiero adelantar más porque si no se arruina la historia.. Se preocupan varias porque no haya drama, drama habra y bastante. Ahora que los jovenes se van me centrare en la relacon de los adultos también.

Vamos a hacerlo democrático el tema de Terry y Candy, debajo del comentario que hagan tienen que poner opción (el numero) para votar por lo que quieran:

1) Terry y Candy se hacen n muy amigos y que él confunde sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero Candy no le va a ser infiel a su esposo (es la que quiero hacer yo)

2) Candy y Terry comienzan a estar mas tiempo juntos y justo en un descuido Terry le roba un beso y justo les ve Albert, como hará ella para que su esposo la perdone? O para olvidar el beso de Terrence? (me parece interesante)

**__**3) Entre ellos no pasa nada, solo comentan fríamente la relación de sus hijos (me aburre, pero si gana esa, la aceptare)

4)Terry le confiesa su amor a ella, y deciden empezar una vida nueva juntos (poco seria, Candy jamas dejaria a su esposo y a sus hijos ni si quiera por el amor de su vida, pero si la eligen así sera)

¿Por qué tarde tanto en actualizar? Porque estaba escribiendo ya casi terminado estaba y justo se me corto la luz, mala suerte la mía.

Hasta la próxima actualización, no se olviden que cuando comentan me sacan una sonrisa!

Para toda latino américa que pronto empiezan las clases, les deseo un buen comienzo!

*LDV*


	5. Capitulo cinco: Comienzo

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinto Capitulo: Comienzo<em>

El barco que los llevaría a Londres era imponente, había muchas personas en la estación, personas que iban tras una nueva vida, que volvían a su hogar, que iban de viaje, entre muchas otras. Los rayos del sol apenas de divisaban en la lejanía, había mucha bruma y un aire marítimo que a esa hora te congelaba hasta los huesos.

Albert y Candy se pusieron enfrente de sus hijos, era muy difícil despedirlos.

_ Espero que este año, podamos tenerlos a los tres en las vacaciones_ Comento Albert.

Los niños rieron.

_Rose, este es tu último año, querida, quiero que lo disfrutes como ninguno y que no te preocupes tanto por tus calificaciones, nosotros ya sabemos lo mucho que vales_ Le dijo Candy a su hija y beso su frente_ y Anthony tú, no dejes que tus impulsos te dominen, medita todo antes de hacerlo_

Anthony tomo la mano de su madre.

_Este es el momento más difícil de todo el año, es horrible tener que dejarlos ir solos_ Dijo Albert.

_ Y nosotros odiamos dejarlos_ Agrego Rose.

_ Nos veremos antes de lo que imaginan_ Les susurro su madre mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Los cuatro estuvieron así abrazados durante un largo tiempo, deseando que ese abrazo sea eterno, no sentían el frio que los rodeaba ni les importaban los gritos de la gente al pasar. La sirena del barco indico que todos los pasajeros debían abordar, se miraron por última vez y los ayudaron a subir sus maletas

_Sean felices_ Les dijo Albert.

_Hagan lo que hagan deben ser felices_

Anthony y Rose ya en el barco agarraron las manos de sus padres, el barco comenzó a moverse y tuvieron que separarlas.

_ Sean ido, Albert_ Dijo Candy con voz cortada.

_Los volveremos a ver antes que florezcan las Dulces Candy_ La abrazo y vieron el barco con sus hijos partir en la lejanía.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en la cubierta sin decir palabra, dolía ese momento en que se separaban.

_Iré a pedir té ¿Quieres tu una taza de té?_ Le ofreció ella.

_Está bien, gracias_

Minutos después llego su mayor domo con una bandeja de plata donde estaban sus tazas de té.

_Gracias Edward_

_Maxime no está en este barco, no es cierto?_ Pregunto Anthony.

_No no, partió antes que nosotros para estar unos días con su hermano antes de empezar las clases_

Un hombre se acercó a la muchacha y le dijo:

_Rose Andley White?_ Ella asintió_ Esta carta fue enviada para usted.

Rose tomo el sobre y lo abrio, ahogo un grito de exclamacion y susurro algo que se entendia como: Andre.

_ ¿De quien es?_ Pregunto su hermano al ver la expresion de ella.

Pero Rose ni se molesto en contestar agarro la carta dejando el sobre en la mesa de la cubierta y se encerro en su camarote para leerla.

Anthony tomo el sobre y se fijo en el remitente: Andre Teal. Era el chico más popular de los que pasaban a quinto año, capitan del equipo de rugby, era alto moreno, tenia ojos celestes y un par de pecas en la punta de su nariz, sabia que su hermana, como todas las de su curso, estaban muertas de amor por él. El chico pertenecia a una familia aristocrata de Francia y tenia un acento frances que cautivaba la atencion hasta de Sissi que era un par de años menor, los hombres lo envidiaban ya que acaparaba las miradas y suspiros de todas las jovenes del colegio y las mujeres lo amaban simplemente eso.

Pero Anthony sabia quien era en realidad, era un aristocrata con buena genetica y un ridiculo acento frances, que en los examenes se sentaba al lado de Rose para copiarse las respuestas para aprobar y pasar de año, que estaba en el equipo de rugby porque les habia prometido a los otros jugadores que conseguiria chicas que salgan con ellos. Anthony no tenia problema en desenmascarar sus mentiras pero sabia que a Rose le atraia en serio él asi que decidio guardar silencio y solamente sugerir que habia otros chicos más lindos.

Rose salio de su camarote con la carta entre las manos y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

_ Tambien tienes una carta de Stear_ Le indico él, le hubiera agradado mucho que su hermana y el inventor salieran pero como era menor que ella, dudaba que alguna vez lo aceptara como mas que un amigo_¿Qué decía Andre en la carta?_

Rose abrio los ojos mucho.

_  ¡¿Como sabes qué es de Andre?_

_ Era una obviedad, tu cara cuando la resivise te delata_ Mintio él, en verdad se habia dado cuenta porque habia olvidado el sobre, pero si le decia eso no obtendria la informacion que queria.

_ Por favor no le digas a nadie que me gusta!_ Pidio ella.

Anthony la miro unos instantes y susurro: Te mereces algo mejor.

_ Pero él es todo lo que quiero, y en su carta decia que queria que hablaramos a solas apenas llegue a Londres, sabes que significa? Me pedira que sea su novia!_ Rose a pesar de ser extremadaente inteligente y sagaz, era muy ingenua e inocente, ella pensaba que todo el mundo era bueno y el que habia hecho algo malo, seguramente abria tenido algun motivo, veia la vida en rosa, pero para su pesar la vida no era como ella creia.

_ Haz lo que quieras_ Se limito a responder su hermano.

_ Eso hare_ Le respondio ella con una mirada desafiante.

Albert y Candy llegaron asu casa estaba tan vacia sin sus hijos, estaba silenciosa y ordenada, parecia que nadie viviera allí.

_ Nunca entiendo por qué tenemos una casa tan grande, si solo vivimos nosotros dos_ Dijo Candy mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

_ Pense que este año nos podriamos dedicar a hacer otra cosa en vez de solo trabajar y estar aquí por las noches_ Contesto su esposo_ Podriamos dar fiestas, encabezar los titulares de las revistas de chismes e ir a Europa y gastar todo nuestro capital_

Candy río.

_ Nada de eso para nosotros, pero desde que la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria han muerto, las nuevas maestras no necesitan nuestra ayuda y no nos llaman nunca para ir al orfanato_

Albert miro a su eposa, sus madres habian muerto hacia solo seis meses, le dolia mucho todavia.

_ Pero sabes que Jimmy se esta haciendo responsable tambien, él es un hombre muy serio que cuenta tambien con la ayuda de Tom, pero si no estas tranquila podemos ir este fin de semana_ Se acerco a recoger el correo mientras escuchaba que su mujer opinaba que era buena idea_ O tal vez el otro, este fin de semana tenemos un compromiso interesante_

_¿De qué hablas Albert?_ Él le paso la carta a su esposa_¿Terrence? Nos invita al estreno de su obra de Cancion de Navidad, es interesante como tu has dicho_

_¿Quieres ir?

Candy miro las entradas unos segundos y respondio.

_Seria descortes no ir, jamas he visto una obra de Terry completa siempre me pierdo el comienzo o el final_ Río ella recordando el pasado.

_Si, pero esta vez estaras conmigo y no me agradaria que suspires cada vez que Terry diga una frase_ Dijo Albert.

Candy estallo en carcajas y lo beso dulcemente.

_ Eso jamas se me olvidara, eres mi Principe de la Colina, hoy y siempre_

Los días pasaron en el barco para los chicos fueron mortalmente aburridos, carecian de emociones exitantes y simplemente se sentaban a ver las olas chocar contra el buque todo el día.

_ Quiero llegar ya a Lóndres, este movimiento continuo me revuelve todo el estomago_ Se quejo Rose mientras frotaba su panza.

_ Los inventores nos esperaran en el puerto_ Le indico él al leer una carta de Maxime que le comentaba que ella habia llegado hacia una semana y se habia reencontrado con su hermano y estaban inventando nuevas cosas para volar el colegio.

_ Oh que lindo detalle de su parte! Tal vez este sea el año en que los Andley y los Cornwell_

Anthony la miro desencajado, de que rayos hablaba ella?

_ Oh no sabia que pensabas salir con Alistear, permiteme decirte que hacen una bonita pareja_ Repuso él muy serio como si su hermana estuviera hablando de ello.

_ No tonto, estaba diciendo que tal vez este año, por fin, comenzarias a salir con Maxime _ Ella lo miro unos segundos_ Vamos tu mismo me has dicho que piensas que es hermosa y que la quieres mucho, por qué no lo intentas? Ella estaria complacida_

Él no respondio en su cabeza solo estaban las palabras "Por qué no?" No habia respuesta aquello debia probarlo debia intentar.

Los días pasaron y los hermanos una mañana de Agosto pudieron ver el gran puerto de Londres. Con sus maletas se acercaron al borde de la cubierta para tratar de distinguir entre los conocidos a sus amigos.

_Ahi esta Sissi! _Señalo Rose a una joven de cabellos ondeados rubios muy largos, con ojos azules, una mirada traviesa en su rostro y con un vestido celeste _ Sissi! Sissi! Sissi!

_ Rose! Anthony!_ Saludo ella.

_ Mira allí estan Maxime y Stear_ Indico Anthony mientras los saludaba con la mano.

Bajaron luego de veinte minutos.

Sissi corrio hasta ellos para abrazarlos.

_Sissi te extrañamos tanto!

_ Esperamos que este año vuelvas a America con nosotros

_ Hare un intento, pero ya saben como es la Madre superiora es tan cabeza dura que seguro encuentra motivos para castigarme_ Les dijo ella aun abrazandolos.

_ Stear!

_ Rose! Anthony! Como estan?

_ Muy bien Stear_ Se acerco la joven a saludarlo y lo abrazo por lo cual él se puso colorado_ Espero que este año no uses pirotecnia en tus inventos_

_ Si si claro_ Tartamudeo nervioso.

El jardinero los observo desde la lejania, eran una pareja tan hermosa, lo unico bueno de que Rose tuviera ese año la posivilidad de salir con Andre, seria que cuando él la deje Stear estaría ahi para consolarla y ella se daría cuenta cuando valía.

_ Que lindo que es verte nuevamente, Anthony_ Lo saludo Maxime a él, la miro unos segundos estaba realmente bellisima tenia un vestido blanco y llevaba su hermoso cabello y sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

_ Opino lo mismo Max_ La tomo de la cintura y tambien agarro a Sissi que estaba allí_ Ahora si esta todo el grupo unido_

_ Juntos para enfrentar otro en este horrible colegio_ Acoto Sissi.

_ Para hacer sacarle canas verdes a la Madre Superiora_ Agrego Stear.

_Pero Rhett no esta aquí!

_El grupo no esta completo

_ Siempre falta alguno!

Y asi los cinco abrazados se estaban preparando para un nuevo desafio, un nuevo año en el Colegio San Pablo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>_

Y ustedes eligieron la opción uno, así que respetare mis ideas principales, aunque la opción dos también me tentaba. Y por cierto amo a Albert!

Un reviews decía: "tu historia es distinta y eso me fascina" Eso era lo que quiero lograr yo, que sea una historia diferente, por qué cuantas leímos ya la historia en donde ella se reencuentra con Anthony que mágicamente revivió o estaba escondido por la tía Elroy?O el fic en que ella se reconcilia con Terry y forman una feliz familia? No quiero ofender a nadie, es más he leído muy buenos fics con esos argumentos, pero yo quería algo diferente y perdón si ya hay otra historia así.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan, me encantan sus comentarios, los leo y los releo miles de veces.

Saludos muy afectuosos a todos! Mil gracias por leer la historia!

Y recuerden que cada vez que me envían un review me sacan una gran sonrisa.

*LDV*


	6. Capitulo seis: Es cuestión de gustos

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida y Stear no hubiera ido a la guerra._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>_

_Sexto capitulo: Es cuestión__ de gustos_

Anthony se recostó en su cama y miro al techo, otra vez allí en su cuarto del Colegio San Pablo, lo que menos le gustaba de estar allí era que nunca pasaba algo interesante, todos los años eran iguales.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó un ruido y miro para el ventanal, había alguien allí o habría sido la lluvia. Volvió a dormir, mañana debía levantarse muy temprano.

_Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el pasillo de las chicas_ Su hermana lo reprochaba a las seis de la mañana por estar donde no debía, ¿Acaso era adoptado él?

_Rose, son las seis de la mañana, no empieces a gritar, decime donde esta Charlotte y me voy_ Le dijo él que todavía estaba medio dormido y tenía mal atada la corbata del uniforme.

_¿Charlotte?_ Parecía que todas las esperanzas que su hermano salga con Maxime se habían destruido_ Debe estar en el comedor desayunando, todavía no es hora de estar en clases_

Anthony hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y se dirigió para el comedor, las chicas rieron al vero y cuchicheaban de lo bien que le sentaba ese nuevo aspecto. Anthony era realmente apuesto para el sexo femenino, alto, musculoso, rubio, con sus ojos color azul noche y su caminar intimidante, pero si era realmente hermoso ese día estaba todavía más bello con ese aire rebelde y sus cabellos despeinados.

Vio que todas las jóvenes lo observaban desde las de doce años hasta las de diez y ocho lo observaban, Sisis le dirigió una mueca irónica y Maxime se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras que su hermana Rose se mordía el labio, la única joven que no lo miraba que seguía leyendo su libro sin inmutarse de su presencia era la pequeña Charlotte.

Él se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba sentada, la agarró del brazo y le susurro: Tenemos algo que hablar.

Charlotte lo miro con sus ojos zafiros penetrante y dijo.

_ Yo no tengo nada que decirte.

Él se acercó más a ella haciendo que sus labio rocen su oído y le dijo: Yo no fui el que fue a tu cuarto ayer por la noche.

Ella mordió su labio y suspiro, los dos se retiraron del comedor hacia los jardines del colegio.

_Es tan hermoso!_

_¿Que le pasara con esa Grandchester?_

_A mí no me molestaría que me llevaría sola con él a los jardines_

Rose, Sissi y Maxime oían los comentarios asqueadas los comentarios de sus compañeras.

_ No puedo creer que le tengan tanta adoración, es un chico más de esta escuela_ Decía Sissi.

_Bueno aunque hay que admitir que es bonito, me parecen inapropiados varios comentarios_ Acoto Rose_ Hola? Maxime? En qué piensas!

Maxime se había quedado observando la puerta donde los dos se habían ido, sería que ellos tenían una relación?

_Yo? Solo en los cálculos que debía haber hecho_ Respondió con un aire de tristeza.

_Yo creo que estabas pensando que ya no tienes posibilidades de que Anthony salga_ Sissi no término su suposición porque Rose la piso para que se challara.

_Seguramente es sobre las obras de teatro en las que trabaja su padre, tal vez como este año debe cursar historia del teatro, solamente quiere estar más informado sobre el tema _ Opino Rose con juicio tratando de no pensar que su hermano tenía algún tipo de relación sentimental con esa chica.

Siss levanto una ceja incrédula. Maxime la miro, sabía que solo era una excusa de su amiga para que no se entristezca, tenia ganas de llorar en el hombro de su hermano, quería hacer un invento que le explotara en la cara a Charlotte, quería desahogarse de todo el peso de amar a a alguien que no le correspondía pero en vez de eso solo asintió y simulo como si no le interesara.

_Yo iré a buscar a Stear, este año debemos inventar algo inolvidable_ Guiño un ojo y se fue a buscar a su hermano.

_Es una causa perdida, como todas aquí, suspira por Anthony_ Comento Sissi a su hermana complicemente_ Pero podríamos hacer que él también sienta lo mismo por ella no lo crees?

_Eres una idiota Sissi, lo sabes?_ La reprocho su hermana mayor por su falta de disimulo.

_Ya me lo han dicho antes_ Se limitó a responder mientras se encogía de hombros.

Anthony llevaba a Charlotte sin decir palabra a un lugar que nadie los escuchara. Hacía frío en los jardines del colegio y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

Charlotte se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y miro al joven expectante.

_Ayer en la noche, viniste a mi cuarto y te llevaste mi libro sobre el cultivo de la rosas en su lugar dejaste una pieza de teatro para ocupar el espacio vacío_ Empezó a hablar él.

_No es verdad_ Se mostró indignada_ Una dama jamás haría eso!

_Si no fuera cierto ni si quiera te hubieras molestado a venir aquí o no?_ Se acercó aún más haciendo que ella se reclinara aún más en el tronco, sentía su respiración un poco agitada y sentía su palpitar nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca.

_Tienes buenos argumentos, si ayer fui hasta tu cuarto_ Confeso ella tratando de parecer tranquila.

Anthony sonrió de medio lado y miro sus ojos zafiro, eran tan hermosos.

_Nos dividen todos los terrenos del colegio!¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?_ Pregunto asombrado.

_Mi padre me enseño a trepar en el verano, dijo que este año me podría ser útil_ Anthony noto el nerviosismo en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

_Tranquilizante, no le dire a las hermanas, pero dime ¿Por qué querías mi libro de cultivo de rosas? ¿Y por qué dejaste una pieza de teatro en su lugar?_ Charlotte lo miro antes de responder esa pregunta, parecía un chico tan bueno.

_ Me gustaría que me enseñes a cultivar rosas, si es que no te molesta, a cambio te enseñare a actuar_ Le respondió ella tímidamente, su presencia la intimidaba tanto.

_Estaré complacido de poder enseñarle a alguien el placer de cultivar las rosas, te parece en los invernaderos de la torre del este a la media noche?_ Le propuso_ Me di cuenta que no te importa romper las reglar_

_Allí estaré_

Terry llego muy tarde esa noche del teatro, habían tenido un ensayo realmente duro y él ya no tenía la edad que tenía antes y todo le costaba un poco más. Aunque seguía conservando su encanto que lograba que todas las mujeres lo miraran de reojo.

Miro la pila de correo que tenia de sus admiradoras y de sus amigos, abrió un paquete mediano que le enviaba su madre, era una carta felicitándolo por su próximo estreno, asegurándole que asistiría y tenía una foto en un hermoso marco.

Miro la una foto era él cuando era más joven que le había enviado su madre, era de su primer estreno, era mucho más bajo y tenía el cabello más largo, pero tenía algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él, ese brillo en los ojos. Pero ese brillo en los ojos se había ido hacía mucho tiempo, se había ido el día en que Candy lo había dejado, nunca más pudo volver a actuar con la misma pasión, nunca más pudo sonreír de la misma manera que antes.

Se extrañó al ver una carta con el sello de los Andley y la abrió inmediatamente. Era la letra de Candy.

"_Querido Terry,_

_Albert y yo estamos muy agradecidos por tu invitación a tu próximo estreno._

_Allí estaremos._

_Saludos afectuosos_

_Candice White Andley._

Leyó y releyó su carta un par de veces, habían aceptado ir, entonces esa noche debía actuar debería actuar como nunca lo había hecho para deslumbrar a Candy.

La siguiente carta que abrió fue una de su hija Charlotte.

_Querido padre,_

_Las clases han empezado de maravilla, las monjas nos han alargado la hora del desayuno lo cual es genial, ya que al tener las clases tan temprano, me dormía en varias._

_Optativas aún no he elegido, supongo que me inscribiré en el club de teatro y tal vez en equitación o esgrima. Este año el hijo de los Andley ha aceptado enseñarme jardinería así que cuando llegue a casa tendremos el jardín lleno de flores._

_Muchos besos y abrazos._

_Tu hija, Charlotte._

¿El hijo de los Andley? Releyó Terry para estar seguro.

_Parece que todos los Grandchester tenemos los mismos gustos_ Comento para sí mismo_ Ojala te vaya mejor que a mi querida hija

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_ Gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda escribanla y yo se las recomendare.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Y recuerden que para un escritor no hay mejor regalo que un comentario de sus lectores.

*LDV*


	7. Capitulo siete: No des más vueltas

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida y Stear no hubiera ido a la guerra._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>_

_**** Séptimo capitulo: No le des vueltas_

Stear y Maxime se habían reunido para empezar a brillar ese año con sus extravagantes inventos, tenían planeado lograr hacer una bicicleta con motor que recorra 40 kilómetros por hora lo cual era todo un record para esa época.

_Max, estas bien?_ Le pregunto su hermano mientras afirmaba las ruedas especializadas para la velocidad que iban a tener que soportar.

_Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Se asombró ella.

_Maxime estas usando un destornillador Phillips para un clavo de cabeza redonda!_ Dejo su trabajo y vio a su hermana que se sorprendía de sí misma y miraba en sus manos el destornillador como si no se hubiera percatado de ello.

_ No me engañes Max, algo te sucede, así no eres tú, y no hablo por tu falta de atención en nuestro trabajo_

_Stear, no me sucede nada, vuelve a trabajar porque si no terminaremos esta bicicleta cuando ya se hayan inventado los autos voladores!_ Quiso terminar el tema ella_ Pero claro eso sera imposible porque que yo sepa nosotros inventaremos los autos voladores.

Su hermano rió y no puntualizo más en ese tema, sabía que sacarle a la fuerza información a su hermana no era un buen método, en la cena les preguntaría a Rose y a Sissi.

Candy acababa de llegar de trabajar, se quitó su uniforme de enfermera y fue a la cocina a preparar el té ya que pronto llegaría Albert, cuando sonó el teléfono.

_Hola Candy!

_ Annie?_ Reconoció la voz de su gran amiga_ Como andas?

Eran muy habituales las llamadas de Annie en esas horas, ya que ella no trabajaba y sin sus hijos se debia sentir realmente sola en una casa tan grande cuando Archie estaba trabajando.

_Bien Candy y tu como estas?_

_Me alegro que estés bien! Yo acá con mucho trabajo.

_ Candy, Archie y yo queríamos invitarlos este sábado a cenar a nuestra casa, quieren venir?

Candy se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

_Lo siento Annie pero este sábado Terry nos ha invitado a ver un estreno de una de sus obras y hemos aceptado ir_

Ese fue el turno de que su amiga se quedara callada ante la sorpresa.

_¿Terry? ¿Terrence Grandchester? Candy, no creerás que él quiera volver contigo?

_Annie Britter! ¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Ya no es como antes, ya no somos adolescentes, somos personas adultas, con hijos.

_Pero ya sabemos lo descarado que es Terrence, tal vez ahora que su esposa ha muerto..._ Dijo ella tímidamente.

_Annie! Por favor no digas eso, por respeto a Susana!_ La reprocho esa.

_ Era solo una pequeña broma

_Una broma de mal gusto, además es raro de tu parte escuchar bromas.

Annie rio en el otro lado del teléfono.

_ Bueno si no vienen el sábado, les gustaría venir el domingo a almorzar?_ Ofreció ella.

_Le preguntare a Albert, luego. Me tengo que ir querida amiga está hirviendo el agua caliente, mándale mis saludos a Archie_

_Adiós Candy yo le paso tus saludos envíale los míos a Albert, no te olvides llamar para confirmar_

Candy cortó y se quedo mirando el teléfono ¿Y si lo que decía Annie era cierto? Pero en el caso que fuera cierto ella estaría con Albert, si estaba él presente dudaba que Terry llegara a decirle algo fuera de lugar. Además no le importaría mucho lo que digiera él, ella ya estaba casada y se hacia responsable de tres hijos.

_Hola Candy_ La sobresalto la voz de su marido que ya había llegado.

_Hola Albert! ¿Como has estado?_

_ Ha sido una buena jornada laboral, pero ya sabes extraño mi antigua vida_ Candy sabía que su esposo odiaba tener que pasar sus horas de trabajo en una oficina en el Banco de Chicago cuando toda su vida había sido libre.

_ Y que te parecería que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones?_ Le ofreció ella mientras le servía té_ Podríamos ir a África, o a Asia o tal vez a Sudamérica!_

Albert lo pensó unos segundos, bebió un sorbo de su té y respondió:

_Es una muy buena idea, pero sabes que antes debemos ir a Londres_

_Les encantara la sorpresa a nuestros hijos de que estaremos para el cumple años de Anthony!_

_Este veinte de septiembre tendrá quince años_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio pesando, como había pasado el tiempo parecía ayer cuando ellos dos se conocieron con el accidente del río, el reencuentro en Londres y el tiempo que Candy lo cuido cuando él tenía amnesia.

_Es el tiempo a una nueva generación no crees?_ Comento Albert, ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes_ Y por cierto yo me inclinaría por conocer Marruecos en nuestro próximo viaje, no queda tan lejos de Europa, es el Norte de África_ Desenrollo un mapa donde se veía muy clara la ubicación del país.

_Está bien, pero luego me llevas a España que está a lado, siempre quise ir!_ Acepto ella.

Albert río y la abrazo, amaba estar casada con ella, se divertían tanto como cuando eran jóvenes.

_Anthony, Anthony, estas aquí?_ Rhett trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo que tenía la mirada perdida entre su colección de semillas de rosas, estaba tratando de elegir la que mejor florezca y se adapte a esa época del año.

_Ah Hola Rhett_ Lo saludo distraído, mientras agarraba las semillas y brotes de rosas azules, _Seguro que esas le encantaran a Charlotte, ademas combinan con sus ojos _Pensó él.

_¿A caso no me oíste? Golpee la puerta un millar de veces_ Espero unos segundos que él respondiera y como parecía que el rubio no se daba aludido por sus palabras, se sentó al lado de él_ ¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy? Te has olvidado que hoy era tu lección de francés con tu inteligente tutor_

Anthony se llevó la mano a los cabellos era cierto ese año Rhett se había ofrecido a enseñarle francés porque el año pasado casi se llevaba la materia y como el morocho dominaba perfectamente el idioma había aceptado, era mejor que las clases particulares de las hermanas, eso seguro.

_Lo siento Rhett se me ha olvidado ¿Podemos pasarlo para otro día? Por favor, hoy estoy ocupado_ Rogo él.

_Si, te entiendo hoy tienes tu primera cita con las rosas esas que plantas, es tan emocionante_ Se burló de su amigo_ Te pediría que me presentes alguna, pero ya sabes hay chicas de verdad que tengo que complacer_

Anthony le arrogo un almohadón de su cama en la cara del joven, el ego de Rhett solo era comparable a la riqueza de los Andrew.

_ No te equivocas del todo_ Se puso serio Anthony_ Si tengo una cita, pero no con plantas, con una chica de verdad, como las que tú dices.

Su orgullo hizo que delatara la reunión que iba a tener él con la chica por la cual la mitad del colegio suspiraba. La otra mitad, estaba divida en los que amaban a Maxime y sabían que ella aborrecía a la joven, por eso no se atrevían a mirarla, otros cuantos pensaban que era un poco aburrida y tenia un aura sombría y un par de ingleses rencorosos que pensaban que por que ella era americana no merecía ni si quiera que la miraran.

A Rhett casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, el noble de Anthony rompería las reglas, huiría a la noche para encontrarse con su amada sin importar las consecuencias, eso era imposible de creer.

_Me estas mintiendo.

_¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Charlotte?_ El muchacho saboreo la mueca que hizo su amigo, era una mezcla de celos, con extremada sorpresa y curiosidad.

_¿Grandchester?_ Preguntó todavía sin poder creerlo, él asintió_ Ella es tan hermosa, que hace fijándose en un chico como tú, cuando me tiene a mi esperándola aquí?_

_Sera que también le importa el cerebro de las personas_ Murmuro él.

_Mira quién habla yo no soy quien tuvo un seis en el trimestre pasado de francés, bueno prepárate para tu cita noviecito, mañana tendremos doble clase_ Se fue Rhett con todos los libros y apuntes de francés a su cuarto.

Anthony se recostó en la cama ¿Cita? Bueno no era una "cita" porque él le iba a enseñar a plantar rosas pero se había olvidado de mencionarle ese detalle a su amigo. Igualmente aunque sea solo un encuentro debía estar presentable no podía ir con el uniforme de su colegio.

Dirigió su vista a el calendario que tenia en su mesa de luz, 5 de Septiembre, en pocos días cumpliría sus quince años, ya no era un niño ni nada por el estilo, miro también las tijeras de podar que le había regalado Maxime para su cumple años numero nueve, aunque te las claves en los ojos, no sentirías dolor porque estaban hechas de un material especial que cortaba perfectamente cualquier parte de la planta, todavía dudaba él si era toxico.

Maxime, ella siempre había estado con él, ella era su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria, era quien cuando llovía lo acompañaba a los jardines a resguardar sus rosas, él era a quien le dedicaba sus mejores inventos, siempre estaba a su lado.

_Ojala algún día pueda devolverte todo lo que me das, Max_ Susurro él.

Oyó un ruido parecido a una explosión en el cuarto de al lado, el que casualmente le pertenecía a Stear. Todos los estudiantes, incluido él, salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones para ver que sucedía.

A toda velocidad Stear se metió en su cuarto y cerró con llave con una mano en el corazón y en la otra sus anteojos destruidos.

_¿Estas bien?_ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al jardinero.

_Eso creo, pero el motor exploto al conectar mal el cable y bueno todo mi cuarto voló, literalmente_ Se sentó en una silla aun nervioso por el susto.

_¿No te habían prohibido ya hacer inventos en tu habitación?_ Le sirvió un vaso de agua y le dio un pañuelo para que se limpie la cara.

_Si pero bueno me tente, además no estaba inventando estaba conectando solo dos cablecitos! _ Se justificó él.

_Dos cablecitos que casi te matan_ Agrego el muchacho.

Stear carraspeo y se dirigió a la repisa de libros de Anthony para examinar si tenía algo interesante. Siempre le gustaba lo que leía su amigo y le encantaba que le prestara un libro para leer a la noche, como él y Maxime gastaban su mesada en herramientas y materiales para sus inventos, nunca tenían libros que no sean de la escuela.

_¿Teatro? Dime que es una broma. ¿Empezaras a hacer teatro?_ Se sorprendió al encontrar la obra de Hamlet.

_¿Teatro? No eso jamás, odio hablar en público y siempre he dicho que solo los que mienten pueden actuar_ Siseo él ofendido, teatro? Él? Nunca.

_Entonces las razones por las que tienes una pieza de teatro entre tus libros son?_

Él no tenía respuesta para ello.

_ Tal vez, lo dejo la hermana Tamara, ella se empeña en que dejemos nuestros miedos del escenario y enseñemos nuestra alma, el otro día a mí me dejo un disfraz en mi placar_ Lo justifico Stear.

_Debe ser eso_ Balbuceo.

Desde el pasillo se oyó un grito de la Hermana Superiora _ Alistear Cornwell Britter!

_Me parece que te llaman_ Le indico Anthony.

_Estoy muerto.

Y se fue para alivio de Anthony, ahora sí tenía que prepararse para encontrarse con Charlotte.

Maxime no podía dormir esa noche, la persona en el cuarto de al lado no paraba de hacer ruido, se puso su bata y se dirigió hasta su puerta para ir a callarla, pero cuando giro el picaporte escucho los pasos de las hermanas que se dirigían hacia allí y entraron a la habitación contigua.

Se acercó a la ventana para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

_Señorita Grandchester a donde se dirige?_ Le preguntaron las hermanas. "_Con que es la descarada de Grandchester, esto lo voy a disfruta_r" pensó Maxime y se acercó más a la ventana para ver que sucedía. Tuvo que morderse la legua para no reírse, Charlotte estaba colgada de una soga que había atado a su ventana con uno de sus vestidos más finos a cinco metros del suelo.

_Suba inmediatamente aquí_

Charlotte con suma habilidad obedeció.

_¿A dónde se dirigía?_ Le pregunto una de las hermanas_ Y le recomiendo que coopere si no quiere ser expulsada.

_¿Yo?¿Expulsada?_ Trago saliva, su padre la mataría o viniendo de él tal vez lo felicitaría por seguir sus pasos, era más probable la primer opción.

_Iba a encontrarse con alguien no es cierto? Nadie corre el peligro que la expulsen solo para caminar a la luz de la luna_

_Iba a encontrarme con Anthony Andrew en la torre del sur_ Confeso presa del pánico.

A Maxime se le detuvo el corazón, su Anthony, debía a hacer algo! Y rápido sin pensarlo dos veces cerró los ojos y se lanzó de su balcón a los jardines, debía llegar antes que las hermanas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota<em>**

****A Anthony no le gustara el teatro, no quiero crear un mini-Terry, creo que ya quedo claro en este capitulo, pero ya tendrá una razón, solo deben esperar.

Charlotte delato a Anthony inconscientemente, presa del pánico de ser expulsada del colegio, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez delatar a un amigo sin querer. Y aqui va a estar la oportunidad de Maxime de recuperar lo que ella considera propio (no adelanto más, saquen conclusiones)

Me gustaría presentares mejor a Rhett que es el personaje que menos conocen, no es que el sea malo o engreído, solamente que al haber sido criado con todos sus caprichos, pero pronto les presentare su parte buena, su nobleza, su inteligencia, su lealtad. Solo les quería aclarar esto para que no piensen mal de él.

El próximo capitulo promete mucho, se viene la obra de Terry y un momento muy romantico de la nueva generación (hay que ver si adivinan)

Y una pregunta, les gusta más dialogo o mas descripciones? Porque si hay mucha descripcion es bastante aburrido y si hay poca es muy poco profesional, o eso me parece.

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo gracias por los comentarios es como oro para mis ojos, gracias, es felicidad en palabras que me dan.

Espero que les haya gustado

*LDV*


	8. Capitulo ocho: Ahora me di cuenta

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida, y Stear no hubiera ido a la guerra._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlotte Charlotte<em>**

**__**_Octavo capitulo: Ahora me doy cuenta_

Cayo sobre su brazo izquierdo, le parecía que estaba quebrado, quería gritar del dolor, pero no podía permitirse que también las hermanas la castigaran a ella, ya mucho ruido había hecho cuando había mucho ruido con la caída.

Prendió la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata, torre sur había dicho Charlotte, eso era imposible allí estaban los cuartos de meditación, que las hermanas custodiaban día y noche.

"Piensa Maxime, que torre podría ser? En la torre norte está el observatorio, en la oeste las cocinas y en la este los invernaderos, como no lo había pensado! Debe ser allí.

Por supuesto, Charlotte no era tonta, apenas cuando se había dado cuenta que había delatado a Anthony se las ingenió para confundir a las hermanas, le daría tiempo de escapar.

Maxime empezó trepando a un árbol allí, desde la parte más alta conseguirá llegar a un balcón de una habitación y allí subiría al techo por donde se podía ir fácilmente hasta la torre. Empezó a treparlo, jamás había sido especialmente buena en los deportes.

Con un gran esfuerzo y varios raspones producidos por las ramas llego al balcón, cuando apoyo el pie en la baranda hecha de mármol, se dio cuenta que se estaba congelando del frío estaba con un camisón corto, una bata liviana, y descalza. "Genial con un brazo roto y con un resfriado, estaba me la vas a deber Andrew"

Camino con sigilo en el tejado, con miedo de caerse y de que la vean las hermanas, si se entraban la expulsarían eso estaba seguro y no debía darle más razones a las monjas para odiar a los mellizos Cornwell.

Vio la torre este, ya estaba a mitad de camino, ahora venía la parte más difícil, lograr entrar.

Agarro la soga y trato de enlazarla en la diminuta ventana, en el primer intento no lo logro, se le estaba acabando el tiempo oía los pasos de las hermanas pasar por el pasillo listas para subir, probo otra vez, nada "Tendría que haberle prestado más atención a mi tía cuando me enseño a enlazar" Pensó ella.

Trato otra vez con el corazón en la garganta, si no lo lograba todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Lo logro la soga se había quedado enganchada en el marco de la ventana.

_¿Charlotte?_ Pregunto Anthony.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo trepo con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡¿Maxime? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Se sorprendió el joven cuando la vio_ ¿Dónde está Charlotte?

Ella se apoyó en la pared para tomar aire.

_Las monjas descubrieron a Charlotte escapándose, las escuche y ella te delato, vienen para acá, debemos irnos_ Le explico ella. Anthony todavía no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero Maxime no espero a que lo analizara ato la soga a la ventana y lo agarro con todas su fuerza a él.

Saltaron justo a tiempo, cuando las monjas entraron a la habitación donde segundos antes estaban. Desde el techo repitieron lo mismo pero estaba vez hacia el jardín, donde ya escondido pudieron recuperarse de todas esas piruetas peligrosas.

Anthony solo podía mirarla, ella había ido hasta allí para salvarlo de un buen reto, se había lastimado, había quebrantado un millar de reglas, había se arriesgado a que la expulsaran, solo por él.

El aspecto de la chica no era el mejor que había tenido en su vida, sus ropas estaban todas rotas y con sangre por todas las veces que se había lastimado esa noche, tenía raspones en todo su cuerpo y en su rostro y sus cabellos estaban despeinados y llenos de ramas. Pero Anthony jamás la había visto más hermosa.

_Vamos, antes de que registren los cuartos_ Le indico ella mientras se paraba del suelo_ Allí están los cuartos de varones encuentra el tuyo y trepa por la ventana_

_Max, no te vayas_

Ella no respondió y se perdió en la oscuridad, ni si quiera le había agradecido, solo había preguntado por la malcriada de Grandchester que lo había delatado! No debía tomarse tantas molestias por él, ahora tenía un brazo quebrado y se iba a retrasar con los inventos.

_Mejor voy a la enfermería directamente, no soporto más este dolor_ Se dijo así misma, aunque no sabía si refería al dolor del brazo o al de su corazón.

Anthony trepo con facilidad hacia su cuarto y se acostó en su cama vestido, oyó como las hermanas entraron a su cuarto para comprobar que estaba allí.

Anthony trato de dormir esa noche, pero no pudo, tenía la imagen de Maxime aún en su mente, debía haberle agradecido, debería haberle dicho que la amaba.

Ese día había comprendido que era ella quien siempre estaba ahí, con quien se divertía como con una amiga, la quería como una hermana y la deseaba como otra cosa.

"Mañana se lo diré, le diré que la amo"

_Señorita Cornwell, que haces aquí a estas horas?_ Le pregunto la enfermera al verla.

_Me desperté de una pesadilla y había dejado mis botas en el suelo, tropecé con ella y caí arriba de mi brazo izquierdo, creo que me lo quebré, señora Meñoz_ Le mintió ella.

La enfermera frunció el ceño, le hacía poca gracia tener que trabajar a las tres de la mañana.

_Si está quebrado_ Observó ella cuando le hacía unas pruebas_ Pero niña mira todas las lastimaduras que tienes! Pero que has trepado los árboles del colegio con los ojos cerrados?

Maxime río nerviosa deseando que fuera una broma y no una suposición.

_Deberías quedarte aquí un par de días, estas heridas son graves_ Comento mientras les ponía desinfectante a las heridas y la chica se mordía el labio para no gritar del dolor que le producía._ Además me parece que tienes fiebre!

Anthony se despertó esa mañana más temprano aunque se hubiera acostado tarde. Se puso el uniforme y fue a cortar la rosa más hermosa que había para Maxime, una rosa roja, sabía que esas eran sus favoritas.

_ Hoy será un día precioso_ Dijo cuándo se acercaba a la ventana. Y tenía razón el sol brillaba en la lejanía y las flores estaban en su máximo punto de belleza, ya que pronto se marchitarían.

Bajo al desayunar un té y una tostada de dulce de frambuesa, era un enorme comedor, y había cientos de chicos y chicas, rápidamente dirigió la mirada a las mesas donde habitualmente se sentaba Maxime, pero no estaba allí. Termino su desayuno y se dirigió a los jardines pero apenas comenzó a caminar se encontró con Charlotte.

_Anthony!_ Exclamo ella sorprendida.

_¿Qué quieres?_ Le pregunto él un poco furioso.

_Shh, baja la voz, me escape del cuarto de meditación, las monjas si me ven me mataran!_

_Claro puedes escaparte de tu castigo, pero no de tu cuarto sin que te vean y tuviste que delatarme!_

_ Pero trate de confundirlas, les dije la torre Sur!

_No sirvió del todo, si Maxime no hubiera llegado…_  
>Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Charlotte. En ese momento la comenzó a odiarla, ese odio mutuo se incrementaría con el tiempo y acabaría por destruir a alguna de las dos, para siempre.<p>

_ Eso lo explica todo_ Siseo enojada_ Maxime, ve con ella, sal con ella!

_Eso iba a hacer, justamente pero tú me interrumpiste_

Charlotte se mordió el labio y lo fulmino con la mirada, trato de seguir con su actitud fría, pero ciertamente estaba ofendida. Él se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a buscar a su amiga pero alcanzo a oír lo que dijo la había dicho la muchacha.

_Pues ve con ella, después de todo volverás conmigo, tú me elegiste_

_Púdrete_ Murmuro aunque dudo de lo haya escuchado.

Anthony busco a su amada por todo el colegio, pero fue en vano no la encontró. Les pregunto a Sissi y a Rose, pero le respondieron que no la habían visto.

_Es sábado Rose! Debe de estar por aquí ella!_ Le insistía él a su hermana.

_Ya te hemos dicho, no la vimos en todo el día!_

_Yo ni si quiera la he visto salir de su cuarto_ Agrego Sissi.

_ Tal vez esta con Stear, iré a buscarla_ Se fue apurado dejando su saco en una de las sillas de la mesa donde estaban ellas.

_¿Sabes lo que significa esto, no?_ Le pregunto Rose a Sissi.

_Si, tendremos una boda, eso significa que habrá que fugarnos del colegio a comprar arroz_ Le guiño un ojo y Rose puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana siempre encontraba algo que ameritaba romper las reglas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: <strong>_Una lectora comento que hay una historia idéntica a esta, yo ciertamente no la he leído y me sentí realmente mal, ya que yo creía que era diferente y que era original, le pido que me envié el link del fic, porque si es verdad y se parecen mucho, me temo que no podría continuarla, por respeto a la autora del otro fic, por respeto a mi y por respeto a ustedes.

Adoro leer sus comentarios, son como oro para mis ojos! Gracias, gracias muchas gracias! Podremos llegar a los 50 comentarios para el capitulo 10? Ojala que sí!

Gracias, espero que les guste el capitulo!

*LDV*


	9. Capitulo nueve: Mientete a ti mismo

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida, y Stear no hubiera ido a la guerra._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlotte Charlotte<em>**

**__**_Noveno capítulo: Mientete a ti mismo_

Anthony se acostó en el pasto, pronto anochecería y no había encontrado a Maxime, todo el mundo ya sabía que le pediría salir con ella, era la primicia del momento, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería encontrarla.  
>_Eres un imbécil_ Le dijo alguien que estaba trepado a un árbol y las ramas lo tapaban, pero Anthony había reconocido la voz de Rhett.<p>

_¿Argumentos? _

Rhett de un salto bajo de una de las más altas ramas.

_Porque saldrás con Max solo para lastimar a Charlotte!_ Anthony puso los ojos en blanco por la absurda acusación de su amigo y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado. Rhett lo sostuvo de hombros y le dijo seriamente_ No me niegues que querer salir con Maxime no es un capricho, que solo lo haces porque te sientes dolido por lo de Charlotte.

_Estas celoso, es entendible, hace mucho que no tienes nadie que te preste atención_ Lo justifico él con un deje de nerviosismo ante las palabras del muchacho tan fuertes y duras. Como él no dijo más Anthony se dispuso a alejarse de allí, no quería escucharlo más.

_Aunque sea yo podría decirle a mi novia que la amo_ Murmuro Rhett. Anthony corrió hacia él con los puños levantados, pero con un movimiento el joven lo bloqueo y sostuvo sus brazos_ Dime mirándome a los ojos que amas a Maxime, dímelo a ver si puedes_

Anthony sostuvo la mirada con el muchacho, sus ojos azules mostraban impotencia ante los negros de Rhett tan seguros y serios.

_Sabía que no podrías, vete de aquí_

Cuando el rubio se alejó de su campo de visión. Los ojos negros azabache del niño se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Tu no podrás, pero yo sí_ Esas palabras se las llevo el viento, nadie las escucharía y nadie las diría. Serian solo palabras que se arrastraban con muchas otras, pero estas tenían importancias, estas eran palabras que llevarían una carga en el alma del chico por no decirlas y un vacío en el corazón de la joven por no escucharlas.

_Vamos Candy! Llegaremos para el entreacto si no te apuras!_ Le toco la puerta de su dormitorio Albert a su esposa que hacía mucho tiempo estaba arreglándose.

_Ya casi termino!_ Le contesto. Desde hacía tres horas se estaba preparando, no quería parecer muy sencilla y simple, porque era una ocasión muy especial, pero si se vestía pretensiosa Terry pensaría que quería volver con él. "¿_Pero qué rayos dices? Él ya tiene su vida hecha probablemente hasta tenga una amante ¿Por qué piensas que quiere volver contigo?" _Pensaba ella. Había optado por un vestido verde botella de seda, que le llegaba hasta los pies, ceñido al cuerpo en la parte del torso y que terminaba en una falta acampanada, con un escote que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y un saco de piel blanca de conejo, el color del vestido combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, maquillaje suave y un perfume cítrico.

_Te ves hermosa_ Comento su marido_ Aunque hayas tardado trescientos años.

_No tarde tanto! Para ustedes es más fácil se ponen un traje y ya están!_

_ Es cierto, pero ustedes se ven más lindas_

_Eso no te lo discuto_ Beso su mejilla con dulzura.

_Ojala que Terry si lo discuta_

_Oh Albert_ Tomo su mano_ Sabes que no te cambiaria ni por el Príncipe de la Colina _

Él lo miro sonriendo.

_Ni por Anthony?_ Ella se mordió el labio pensativa.

_Ya te he dicho que por nadie, ¿Acaso no entiendes que te amo?_ Le respondió ella_ Ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde para ir a ver a actuar a mi amante perdón digo a Terry_ Los dos rieron mientras él agarraba su brazo para salir del hotel.

_Rose, escúchame quieres salir conmigo?_ Le dijo Andre a ella mientras encendía un cigarrillo con la misma actitud como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso, es más le habían parecido las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida.

_Por supuesto que sí!_ Se emocionó ella al oír esas palabras. Él era el chico más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, sus ojos azules, las pecas en su piel pálida, sus cabellos marones, su aire aristócrata y su acento francés, hacían que la joven se derritiera cuando lo veía.

_Si, genial no? Sabes se me ocurrió que deberíamos festejarlo,_ Paso un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que ella sintiera un cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta sus cabellos_ Te parece robar las botellas de vino que tienen las hermanas? Tú tienes las llaves en sus despachos, sería la fiesta del siglo_

A Rose se le helo la sangre, eso estaba del todo mal, si las monjas se enteraban la echarían, pero si sus padres la descubrían no podría volver a mirarlos a los ojos, sería deshonrar a la familia con un acto bochornoso, una Andrew robando alcohol a las monjas? Si ella ni si quiera bebía!

_No creo que sea lo correcto Andre_

El levanto una ceja y se dispuso a disfrutar de su cigarro.

_¿Quién decide que es lo correcto o no?_ Soplo todo el humo toxico en la cara de la joven, haciendo que se sienta un poco mareada y recostara el peso de su cuerpo en él_ Con todo lo que has estudiado querida Rose, nos merecemos esto no crees? Además los chicos del equipo también querrán venir, y una fiesta no es una fiesta si no tiene alcohol_

_Nunca he tomado_ Confeso ella tímidamente.

_Bueno siempre hay una primera vez, para todo_

Sissi había sido castigada por llegar dos minutos tarde a la clase de matemática, entonces como era ella en vez de tener el típico castigo de borrar el pizarrón de tres aulas, tenía que ir a la rectoría para que le implementen uno de acuerdo a ella.

_Señorita Andrew pase_ Le dijo la Hermana superiora_ No me sorprende verla, dígame por qué piensa que debe tener un castigo especial?_

_Por qué las personas especiales, merecen cosas especiales? Tal vez, comidas especiales, cuartos especiales, castigos especiales, gracias por considerarme especial!_ Bromeo ella, había pocas cosas que le gustaban más que hacer enfadar a la hermana superiora.

_ Señorita Andrew, ¿no creo que quiera pasar otro verano con nosotras?_

"_Se acabó el juego Sissi, no pasaré otro verano aquí ni aunque me maten, me escaparé si me obligan"_

___¿Cuál es mi castigo?_ Preguntó tenía hambre y quería ir a cenar lo más rápido posible.

_Debes limpiar por una semana los vestuarios del equipo de rugby del colegio_

_De acuerdo_ Se levantó para irse, el chiste le había salido caro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los precios altos.

_Y señorita Andrew_ Ella se giró para escucharla_ Por cada día que falte se le agregaran tres días más comprendido?

Sissi no respondió y se dirigió al comedor para reunirse con sus amigas, en esos aspectos envidiaba a Rose, ella era tan perfecta, tan buena y educada, siempre hacia lo que esperaban que haga y nunca se metía en problemas, tenía las mejores calificaciones y las monjas la adoraban.

_Así nunca seré yo, pero nunca hay dos Andrew iguales_ Se dijo a sí misma_ No sería divertido.

Camino por los pasillos, era un colegio inmenso y desde la rectoría hasta el comedor había que caminar bastante, ella conocía el colegio como a la palma de su mano, no le tenía miedo a nada, excepto a...

_ ¿Qué haces por aquí Sissi?_ Le pregunto la voz de Theo, que hizo que detuviera su caminar.

_¿Qué quieres Leagan?_ Siseo nerviosa, la mejor forma de enfrentarlo era siendo indiferente.

_¿A caso no ha quedado claro?_ Agarro su brazo y comenzó a besarlo. Ella lo retiro rápidamente con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

_ Te equivocas completamente, tu solo quieres una novia con quien puedas apretarte_Le contesto cortantemente.

_ Puede llegar a ser cierto, pero mírate a ti, sola en un pasillo, todos en el comedor, no es el mejor panorama para ti no crees?_

Pero antes de que pudiera poner una mano en su cuerpo, Rhett que estaba buscando su libro de física en un aula lo había escuchado y estampo su puño en la cara de Theo.

_Piensa bien tus palabras la próxima vez, y más te vale que no toques a una Andrew o una Cornwell en mi presencia o te haré añicos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>_

Seguiré la historia! Con todos sus mensajes de apoyo me di cuenta lo importante que es para ustedes este fic y lo importante que son para mi ustedes, gracias, muchas gracias, este fic se terminara no quedará olvidado! Se los prometo!

En este capitulo trate de describirlo a Rhett un poco, para que lo conozcan aun más y también a Andre.¨

Para que no se pierdan con las edades se las repito Charlotte tiene 13 años, Anthony 14 (casi 15) Carla, Maxime y Stear 15, Sissi y Theo 16, Rhett y Rose 17, Andre 18. A

Sissi, Rose y Maxime, son amigas pero eso no implica que en el colegio siempre esten juntas, cada una tiene su grupo de compañeros. Lo mismo con Rhett, Anthony y Stear, aunque ellos son un poco más unidos.

¿Cual de las chicas les gusta más Charlotte, Maxime, Sissi o Rose? ¿Y de los chicos, Anthony, Rhett o Stear?

En el proximo capitulo les prometo la obra de teatro.

Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen extremadamente feliz!

*LDV*


	10. Capitulo diez: Todo llega

_Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida, y Stear no hubiera ido a la guerra._

_"**Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>_

_Décimo capitulo: Todo llega _

_Gracias Rhett_ Le agradeció mientras se dirigían al comedor.

_Descuida para eso están los amigos, además te debía una_ Le guiño el ojo ya que esa misma tarde Sissi le había prestado un mapa para su clase de geografía que se había olvidado de comprar_ Este domingo es el cumple años de Anthony, ¿No es cierto? ¿Piensan hacer algo?_

_Realmente no sé, nuestros padres son generalmente los que nos indican que podríamos llegar a hacer, pero este año lo único que nos dijeron es que nos quedemos en el colegio, así que supongo que podríamos hacer un té en los jardines_

Rhett levanto una ceja incrédulo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

_¿Un té en los jardines? ¡No me hagas reir! Es un chico de quince años!_

_ Bueno tienes razón, eso es muy femenino, pero son sus quince años, merece algo especial!_ Respondió ella.

_ Déjalo en mis mano y en las de Stear, nosotros lo entendemos_

Maxime le había envidado una carta a su hermano para que vaya a visitarla a la enfermería, ya que la enfermera era muy estricta y hasta que su fiebre no bajará no la dejaría salir.

_ Así que Max, te levantaste de una pesadilla, te tropezaste con tus botas y por eso te rompiste el brazo?_ Repitió Stear la historia de su hermana incrédulo_ ¿Y la fiebre dónde entra en ese relato? ¿Crees que eres capaz de engañar a tu mellizo?

Ella se mordió el labio y carraspeo, si bien a su hermano le contaba todo se sentía incomoda diciéndole la razón por la cual se había arriesgado tanto.

_ Está bien, pero no te daré detalles, fui a dar un paseo nocturno a los jardines, simple_ Le mintió.

_Ajam ¿Y te quebraste el brazo antes o después de ver a Anthony?_

Maxime abrió la boca sorprendida y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. ¡¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?

_¡El descarado te conto!_ Exclamo furiosa mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a darle una buena paliza al rubio.

Las imágenes de Anthony contándole a Charlotte lo sucedido, burlándose de ella, no tardaron en llegar a su mente. Probablemente estaría riendo por el hecho, el jamás se fijaría en ella aunque daría la vida por ello! Seguramente había quedado como una desesperada por arriesgarse tanto… pero ella realmente lo amaba.

_¡Tranquilízate!_ Ayudo a que se sentara en su cama_ Él está orgulloso de ti y de tu valor, deberías haberlo escuchado, la forma en que lo decía, el brillo en sus ojos, me parece que está enamorado_

Maxime lo miro atentamente queriendo descifrar si era una consolación para no deprimirla, pero su hermano no mentía.

_No digas eso Stear, solo somos amigos, lo sabes_ Agacho la cabeza como si le doliera decir esas palabras.

_¿Me estas tomando por tonto, no es cierto? Todo el colegio sabe que entre ustedes hay algo más que amistad! No puedes engañar a la persona que más tiempo paso contigo en toda la vida_

_ Pero también se sabe que a él le atrae Charlotte_ Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no quería engañarse a sí misma.

_¿En serio? Pues no parece, hoy ha estado buscándote por todo el colegio para pedirte que salieras con él.

Maxime se llevó las manos a la boca para no emitir un grito de emoción. No podía estar pasando, era demasiado bueno para saber verdad, toda la vida había esperado ese día, en ese momento parecían que los sueños si se hacían realidad.

_ Oh Stear pídele que venga, por favor_ Le rogo ella ansiosa quería escuchar esas palabras provenientes de los labios de su amado.

_ Es demasiado tarde, tu como yo ya deberíamos estar durmiendo!_ Reprocho él un poco indignado.

_Bueno en ese caso dile que venga mañana a primera hora_ Le indico ella.

_Mañana es domingo mi querida hermana, la primera hora serán las once de la mañana_ Le dijo en tono burlón.

_Ya lo sé, solo dile que venga!_

_ Como tú quieras, que descanse Max_ Se despidió él besando su mano.

_Adiós, duerme bien_ Le respondió ella.

Apago la luz poco después de que Stear se fuera, pero no podía dormir, deseaba con toda su alma que la noche acabará para poder hablar con su amado Anthony. Mañana sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Pero lo que Maxime no sabía era que Charlotte también lo amaba al joven, y que como ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que pudiera para estar con él. Y lo que sea era un margen demasiado grande y arriesgado.

Charlotte era esa clase de personas que poco le importaba lo que le sucediera al resto de las personas con tal de cumplir su objetivo, y cuan más difícil o prohibido era ese objetivo más se empeñaba en lograrlo.

El sueño para la chica no llegaba, estaba muy alterada, jamás había sentido afecto por alguien y menos rechazo, si le habían atraído algunos chicos pero nunca le interesaban después de la fiesta, pero con Anthony era diferente, él, como la mayoría de las personas de sexo masculino se sucumbía a sus encantos, pero ahora estaba saliendo con Maxime, ella pensó poseerlo la otra noche, pensó que era ella la dueña de sus sueños, era ella en quien pensaba en las noches de insomnio, pero se había equivocado.

_Como la odio a esa mosca muerta ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_ Exclamo en medio de la oscuridad. Pero apenas lo dijo se arrepintió, lo había casi gritado, seguramente en pocos segundos vendrían las monjas a reprenderla.

Escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo, pensó rápidamente una excusa, oyó mientras temblaba tapada en sus sábanas el picaporte girando.

_ Sé que estas despierta no soy tonta_

Esa voz, melosa y chillona a la vez, esa voz que ponía los pelos de punta.

_ Woow eso es una novedad, yo pensé que si! ¿Qué quieres Carla?_ Le respondió Charlotte incorporándose rápidamente y prendiendo la luz, miro a la hija de Niel Legan, era de altura promedio, su pelo era marrón y sus ojos negros, no era muy agraciada, pero tenía un buen porte y los vestidos más costosos que se podían conseguir.

_Controla tu actitud Granchester, solo te venía a proponer algo_ Contesto con un tono misterioso que a Charlotte le pareció ridículo.

Lo metido unos segundos, ella no era de fiar, pero si era muy buena en las venganzas y si quería darle un buen merecido a Maxime, necesitaba su ayuda.

_ Te escucho_ Dijo con indiferencia.  
>_Quiero ser tu amiga_<p>

_¡¿Amiga mía?_ Charlotte se desconcertó, jamás había tenido una amiga, no es que le preocupara mucho no tenerla, pero en ese momento se sentía dolida y necesitaba alguien para hablar, aunque Carla Legan era perversa, periferia eso que estar sola_ Espero que no pidas nada a cambio, sabes muy bien que esto te beneficia más a ti que a mí, sabes que tengo un gran prestigio, que vengo de una familia noble y que me estoy preparando para heredar el título.

_ Me imagino con esta descripción de tu gran humildad y tu poco ego, estas queriendo decir que quieres algo a cambio_ Intuyo ella burlándose.

_Si quiero que me ayudes con algo, quiero utilizar lo único bueno que tienes, tu sed de venganza_

Carla arqueo las cejas, eso parecía ser interesante, era un trato justo para ambas.

_Solo dime a quien y hare lo que me pidas_

_Maxime Corwall_

_Oh esa arpía, es interesante ¿Las razones?_ Pregunto con curiosidad, Carla odiaba a Maxime desde tiempos prehistóricos, le encantaba la idea de hacer con su nueva "amiga" una venganza fría y perfectamente calculada contra ella.

_El trato no implicaba responder tus preguntas_ Puntualizo Charlotte_ Y son motivos privados, pero que quede claro, quiero que sufra_  
>_Me parece que nos llevaremos bien, somos muy parecidas_ Le dijo Carla pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.<p>

_Ahora vete y déjame dormir_ Le ordeno.

Carla se retiró con una risa cómplice y un leve: Duerme bien.

_¿Yo, parecida a ella?_ Esas palabras fueron como dagas para ella_ ¿A esa zorra?_ Susurraba asustada en la oscuridad, realmente tenía miedo de lo que estaba haciendo_ ¿En qué te ha convertido el odio Charlotte?_

Ella no era así, jamás habría hablado con un Legan y menos se su amiga, pero Maxime se había buscado un buen escarmiento y Carla era la mejor para ayudarla en esa tarea.

_Y lo tendrá, tendrá lo que se merece esa insolente_

_Esta noche actuaré para Candy_ Se dijo Terry mientras se miraba al espejo con su disfraz de Scrooge, interpretaría un papel muy difícil, debía darlo todo para impresionar al amor de su vida_ Pero ella estará sentada con otro hombre.

Un sentimiento de melancolía lo invadió, sabía que él podría estar en ese momento con ella pero había preferido estar en el escenario. Todavía dudaba si había hecho la elección correcta.

_ Pronto volverá conmigo, eso es seguro.

_Dos minutos y salimos a escena Terrence_ Le indico ansioso el director desde el otro lado de la puerta del camerino.

_Esta función, como todas, te la dedico a ti mi Tarzán Pecoso_ Dijo y beso la foto que tenia de ella guardada en el cajón antes de salir al escenario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>_

Los amo! Solo eso puedo decir, el cariño que expresan en sus comentarios significa un montón para mi, perdón por no actualizar tan rápido es que he empezado la secundaría y bueno como ya saben, pilas de deberes, pero siempre me haré un espacio para Candy Candy.

Ya llegará la declaración de Anthony y la obra de Terry, se los prometo el próximo capitulo.

Me gustaría que entiendan la posición de Charlotte, a la abandonada hija con todo los caprichos cumplidos que hacía lo que se le daba la gana, siempre mimada por todos, lo que seria el amor de su vida la estaba abandonando ¿Ustedes como se sentirían? Ella esta muy confundida y busca apoyo por los lugares menos pensados. Ha perdido el camino, pero descuiden pronto lo recuperara!

Lo que si falta mucho para que Anthony tenga una relación REAL (con esto me refiero a que este seguro con sus sentimiento) hacia alguna de las dos chicas ¿Ustedes cual prefieren? ¿Anthony con Maxime? ¿O Anthony con Charlotte?

Realmente me estoy enamorando de Rhett, es muy caballeroso! Jaja y bueno Stear no se queda atrás, encambio Andre y Theo son aborrecibles.

Bueno sin más hasta decir, muchas gracias, hasta la proxima! Recuerden que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y no hay nada que haga más feliz a un escritor que un review!

*LDV*


	11. Capitulo once: Volverás Conmigo

Si los personajes de Candy Candy me pertenecieran, Anthony no habría muerto y Terry no hubiera sido actor, sin comentar que Eliza hubiera tenido un pequeño "accidente" que terminaría con su vida sin mencionar que Stear no hubiera ido a la guerra.

**_"Siempre seras mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte Charlotte<strong>_

_ Décimo primer capitulo: Volverás conmigo_

El teatro era imponente, los telones de terciopelo permanecían cerrados, las velas alumbraban vagamente, pronto las apagarían para dar comienzo a la función.

Las butacas eran muy cómodas y amplias, creaban un ambiente perfecto para disfrutar la obra.

Las luces se apagaron dejando el teatro a oscuras, y los murmullos cesaron.

_ Empecemos por decir que Marley había muerto, de ello no cabía la menor duda_ Comenzó a relatar el narrador e la obra.

Y en escena entro Terry, todo el mundo aplaudió con mucho entusiasmo cuando el apareció. Incluyendo a Candy y a Albert que disfrutaban del espectáculo desde su palco.

Pero esa vez los aplausos de Candy fueron sumamente diferentes a los de las dos veces que lo había visto actuar, eran aplausos afectuosos, pero no eran aplausos de pasión ni mucho menos, todo había cambiado tanto, pero para ella había sido un cambio que sucedió sin darse cuenta, al contrario para Terry había sido el golpe más doloroso de su vida, y todavía no lo había superado pero estaba seguro que volvería con ella.

El primer acto acabó y Albert con Candy salieron a la sala a comentar como había estado el primer acto.

Los comentarios de las personas eran muy positivos para el actor.

_Nunca lo había visto actuar asi!  
>_ Es maravilloso, es su mejor actuación hasta el momento<p>

_ Yo que pensé que había perdido su talento, hoy me deslumbro_

Decían tres señoras en voz muy alta en un sillón.

_Actúa estupendo_ Acoto Albert mientras ojeaba el programa.

_Si es cierto_ Respondió Candy.

El segundo acto sorprendió todavía más la actuación de Terry, fue el artista que recibió los más calurosos aplausos tuvo.

Pero a él no le importaban los gritos y felicitaciones de los demás, lo único que le importaría serían las palabras de su amada Candy. En una carta privada le había indicado que bajará a saludarlo luego de la función y que podían cenar juntos. Pero ella leyó rápido esas líneas sin prestarles mucha atención.

_ Fue estupenda la función, me encanto, yo había leído el libro hace mucho tiempo_ Charlaba Candy con su esposo mientras salían del teatro.

Terry la espero en vano hasta media noche en su camarín con vagas esperanzas, pero ella no apareció.

En la oscuridad de su camarín se sirvió un vaso de un potente wisky, el alcohol provoco que se sintiera un poco mejor, sus pensamientos y sus penas poco a poco dijo se callaban.

_Vamos Terry, el teatro cerrara pronto, debes ir a descansar_ Le el director, al ver que él ni se movió se acercó_ Hoy actuaste como nunca, te felicito.

_ Ella no lo pudo apreciar_ Murmuró.

El director lo miro compasivo y suspiro.

_ Sé que es difícil, la muerte de Susana, entiendo que no la hayas podido superarla

_¿Susana? ¿Quién hablo de ella?_ Lo interrumpió bruscamente_ Si no fuera por su culpa Candy estaría casada conmigo y no con ese millonario Andrew_

Se paró violentamente provocando que la silla en la que estaba sentado se cayera. Agarro su chaqueta del perchero y salió de allí. Pasaría su noche en un bar de mala muerte ahogando sus penas en alcohol, como en sus años de juventud.

_Señorita Cornwall le daré el alta, pero si vuelve a tener fiebre debe venir inmediatamente aquí_ Le advirtió sin mirarla la enfermera mientras firmaba unos papeles.

Maxime asintió y salió de allí.

Libertad.

Salió a los jardines y disfruto el olor a tierra mojada de la mañana, pensó en ir a los invernaderos, seguramente ahí estaría Anthony, pero primero debía pedirle a alguna de sus amigas que cepille sus cabellos, era difícil hacerlo con un brazo enyesado.

Débilmente subió la escalera hacia los dormitorios, pero en el hall central se encontró con el joven.

Se miraron a la distancia, ambos sabían de qué hablarían apenas sus bocas se abran, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso.

_ Stear me dijo que querías verme_ Titubeo él mientras la miraba de reojo.

_ Stear me dijo que tú me querías decir algo_

Él sonrió de medio lado, había llegado el momento, no sabía cómo se lo diría.

El corazón de Maxime latía muy rápido, ¿Y si se había arrepentido?

_Max, gracias por lo del otro día, eres una gran amiga, en serio_ Hablo Anthony. Y ahí estaba el sermón de la amiga, su hermano no podría haber sido tan cruel de haberle mentido, pero tal vez no había entendido el mensaje, la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha se esfumo_ Ahí está el problema, yo no quiero que seas mi amiga_ La tomo por la cintura haciendo que se acercara más a él_ ¿Tu que dices?¿Quieres dejar de ser mi amiga para convertirte en mi novia?

Maxime lo miro a los ojos, estaban tan cerca, casi sentía su respiración, sus labios casi se rozaban. Era el momento que había esperado toda su vida, siempre lo había soñado, pero jamás había pensado que sería tan fantástico.

_Si Anthony_

Los dos se miraron, seguían muy cerca, sabían lo que sucedería, el instante que toda chica soñó y que todo joven desea compartir con la mujer que ama. El primer beso de ambos.

Todo fue muy rápido, Stear y Rhett bajaban la escalera que desconvocaba en el hall y los vieron, ambos, por maneras muy diferentes, no podían permitir eso.

_¡Maxime!_ Gritaron ellos muy enfadados.

Antes de que sus labios se sellaran en un tierno beso, Anthony y Maxime se separaron pensando que era la madre superiora. Ella cuando noto que era su hermano con Rhett los miro extrañada, pero Anthony hubiera preferido que sean las monjas, se le revolvió el estómago pensando en el problema que tendría con sus dos amigos.

Stear se quedó boca abierto, luego de su grito las palabras no salían de su boca, su princesa, su pequeña hermana, aunque en realidad ella había nacido antes, él siempre la había protegido, era su amiga, la compañera de toda su vida, y si bien entendía muy bien que ambos estaban creciendo y también suponía que a ella le gustaba Anthony, fue una imagen muy sorprendente verla casi besándose con su mejor amigo.

En cambio Rhett quería matarlo en ese mismo momento al rubio, toda su vida, desde que había amado a Maxime reprimió su afecto hacia ella por la pronunciada diferencia de edad entre ambos, siempre la protegía en secreto, seguía todos sus pasos, todos los días se acostaba pensando en el día en que su diferencia de edad no sea tan notoria y podría salir con ella. Sabiendo que Anthony no sentía el amor incondicional que sentía él, su odio se incrementó por el rubio.

_ Maxime vete_ Le dijo Stear respirando entre cortado_ Debemos hablar en privado.

Ella lo miro, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar pero a la vez veía una intensa furia en sus ojos.

Miro de reojo a Rhett, tenía la mirada de él clavada en la espalda, la miraba como un padre decepcionado cuando le acabas de decir que reprobaste matemáticas.

Los tres miraron como se alejaba ella mirando al suelo arrepentida.

Anthony se giró para verlos a sus compañeros, pero apenas los tuvo de frente, Stear estrello su puño contra la cara del muchacho.

_¿Y eso por qué es?_ Pregunto el jardinero mientras sentía un agudo dolor en su nariz y en su ojo izquierdo.

_ Para que sepas que si le haces algo te dolerá cien veces más_ Sonrió de miedo lado y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara las heridas.

_Creo que te pasaste, me partiste la nariz y mi ojo está sangrando_ Se limpió la nariz, pero su ojo no tenía buen aspecto y en ese momento veía muy borroso_ ¿Estás enojado Stear?

_Digamos que no me da mucha gracia que se estén besuqueando por los pasillos, pero si tuviera que elegir alguien para que ella bese, ese serias tu_ Y apretó afectuosamente su mano.

Rhett al contrario tenía las mandíbulas tensas, no podía perdonarlo, no podía mirarlo. Salió de allí a los jardines, quería calmar su mente, eran recién las ocho de la mañana y ya quería matar a alguien.

Se sentó en el pasto lejos de todos, quería olvidar la mirada de Anthony incapaz de decir que amaba a Maxime, quería olvidar la imagen de ellos tan cerca y sus labios casi rosándose, quería olvidar que la amaba desde que tenía memoria.

Alguien se puso detrás de él y le tapo los ojos con las manos. Al notar el contacto de las manos de esa persona, recordó el frío que tenía.

_Rhett, adivina quién soy_ Le dijo una dulce voz, que ignoraba todo lo que le sucedía.

_Mmm ¿Mi mejor amiga en todo este mundo?_ Intento que su voz sonará normal.

_Exactamente_ Se recostó Sissi a su lado, lo miro detenidamente y frunció los labios_ Has llorado, cuéntame que sucede.

El oculto la cabeza entre sus manos e hizo un gesto de negación. Ella lo abrazo, no necesitaba saber lo que pasaba para poder comprender su dolor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota <em>**Hubo problemas técnicos con el capitulo 10, publicado desde el martes, por favor avisar si no lo pudieron leer.

Espero haber dejado muy clara la posición de Candy hacia Terry y la de Terry hacia Candy, que son muuuy diferentes.

Bueno creo que no tengo más para decir.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios.

*LDV*


End file.
